Living in a Different Life
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: This is my first Beauty and the Beast fan fiction! In this story, me and my adopted sister, Kathryn (Disneyrules2020) go into this new world where me and her meet the characters and do all kinds of stuff!
1. New World, New Life

**Hi, guys! i'm back with another fan fiction! And this time, it's not Finding Dory, it's Beauty and the Beast! I decided to write a BATB fanfic because as of right now, I'm doing a role-play with my good friend Disneyrules2020! And I love BATB so I decided to write it. This story is inspired by the role-play that me and my best friend are doing. So, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

 **P.S: This story takes place one month after the spell is broken.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. It belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 1: New World, New Life

It was a beautiful day in the state of Illinois. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

I was playing outside with my adopted autistic sister, Kathryn. She was 18 years older than me. She was 20-years-old and I was 2-years-old. Kathryn had fair skin with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses, while I had brown skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

We've met months ago when my parents decided to take me to the park.

 **Flashback…**

 _My mom was pushing me in the stroller. I smiled hugely, seeing the park. My mom took me out of the stroller, and I ran to the playground. I climbed up the stairs to the green slide._

 _A 20-year-old girl giggled when she saw the slides. "Mom, can I go on the slides?" she asked._

 _"Sure, but stay close where me and Dad can see you," her mom said._

 _"I will." She headed to the same slide that I was about to go on._

 _I looked at her. "Hi!"_

 _"Hello," she responded._

 _I smiled and slid down the slide. "Wheeee!"_

 _The young adult went down the slide. "What's your name?"_

 _"My name's Aaliyah! I'm 2! What's your name?"_

 _"My name's Kathryn, and I'm 20."_

 _I grinned. "Nice to meet you."_

 _A great friendship begun, and little did we know that there was gonna be more than that._

 **Flashback ends**

I laughed as Kathryn tagged me. "Got you!" She tickled me.

I laughed harder. "That tickles!"

Kathryn's mom went outside. "Girls, do you want some lemonade?"

"Yeah! We're thirsty!" Kathryn said.

Her mom giggled. "Alright, come on in."

We came in and sat down at the table.

Kathryn's dog, Skye came in. She was a husky.

"Hi, Skye!" I petted Skye.

Skye panted and licked my hand.

I giggled before Kathryn's mom handed us some lemonade.

"Thank you!" I smiled and drank it.

"You're welcome." She walked away.

"Hey, sis. Wanna watch Beauty and the Beast after we have our lemonade?"

"Sure!" I drank more lemonade.

After our lemonade break, we headed into Kathryn's room to watch the movie.

Kathryn placed the movie in. She sat down on her bed and cuddled her Cogsworth plush.

Skye came in. She hopped up on the bed and snuggled us.

I stroked her.

The movie started.

Kathryn and I watched the movie with joy.

After the movie, we went back outside.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we met Belle and all her friends?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, it would be so awesome!"

Kathryn smiled.

A while after we played hide and seek, we heard a strange noise.

I started to get a little scared. "Sissie, do you hear that noise?"

"Yes, I do." She hugged me.

"We have to investigate it." Kathryn went towards the noise.

I followed her, curious.

The noise got louder and louder.

I shook a little, hugging my sister's leg.

Kathryn rubbed my hair. "It's gonna be okay, sis."

A pink thing started to form. It sparkled and it got bigger. The pink thing was a circle, a huge circle.

"Is that.. a portal?" Kathryn questioned.

"It is!" I exclaimed.

Skye barked at the portal and jumped in.

"Skye, no!" we both yelled.

Kathryn picked me up. "Aaliyah, we have to go in there."

"Okay. On the count of 3."

"1…" Kathryn said.

"2…" I continued.

"3!" We both exclaimed as Kathryn jumped in the portal, holding me.

We were on the ground, groaning a little.

"Goodness! Are you two alright?" a voice asked.

We both opened our eyes. We gasped as we saw who was in front of us: it was Belle.

"B-Belle?" I said, shocked.

"Yes, it's me. How do you know my name?"

"Me and my sister are huge fans of you! We are also huge fans of your friends," Kathryn explained.

"Okay…" she said, a bit confused.

"My name's Aaliyah!" I said cheerfully.

"And I'm Kathryn."

"Wait a minute," Belle begun, "those names sound familiar."

She then gasped. "The letter!"

"What letter?" Kathryn asked.

She ran into her house and grabbed the letter. She then went back outside.

"The letter that the enchantress gave me." She gave the letter to Kathryn.

Kathryn opened the letter. Two blue roses fell out.

I picked up the roses. "Pretty!"

She read the letter. "Dear Belle, I decided to give these roses to two special people named Aaliyah and Kathryn. They are both sisters, but they look different because they are adopted sisters. Aaliyah's two-years-old and she's a very cheerful and playful baby. Kathryn's 20-years-old, and although she's autistic, she's a really great person to hangout with. The roses will turn the humans back into enchanted objects. Please keep this letter until they are here. Sincerely, Enchantress."

Kathryn looked up and looked at Belle.

Belle smiled and gave her one of the blue roses. "I'm guessing you're familiar with the enchanted objects."

"Yes. Me and my little sis both. Are they humans now?"

"Yes, they are. The spell was broken a month ago."

"Cool!" I said.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Belle inquired.

"A portal appeared, and we went in the portal." Kathryn looked around. "Have you seen my dog Skye?"

"Isn't she over there?" Belle pointed at Skye.

Skye barked, chasing Belle's chickens.

"Skye! Come here, girl!" Kathryn yelled playfully.

Skye saw her owner and ran to her. She tackled her before licking her.

Kathryn laughed.

"Would you two want to walk around the village with me?" Belle asked.

"We'd love to," Kathryn answered.

Belle smiled and held my hand.

This was the beginning of a new life for us, and we hope to see what was coming next for us.


	2. New In Town

Chapter 2: New In Town

As Belle showed us around the village, I noticed people staring at us.

"What are they wearing?" a female village asked.

"They are certainly not from around here," a male villager said.

"Sissie, people are staring at us," I whispered.

Kathryn noticed and blushed. She turned to Belle.

"Um, Belle?" She pointed to the villagers.

Belle looked at the villagers and sighed. "I know. I feel the same way. They always think I'm odd just because I read."

"Well, I like reading," Kathryn stated.

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

Belle smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Kathryn said.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that!" She smiled before frowning again.

"Even after the spell's broken, they still think I'm odd." She then had a serious look on her face.

"Well that's not gonna stop me from reading. I love books, and if they don't like that, I don't care."

Kathryn smiled. She loved the way how confident Belle is.

Belle saw the baker. "Hello, monsieur."

The baker smiled. "Hello, Belle. Who are these two?"

"These are my friends Kathryn and Aaliyah. They are new here."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello," Kathryn greeted.

"Bonjour, girls." The baker smiled sweetly.

I giggled. I was starting to like the baker.

Kathryn smelled the bread. "Mmm, that smells delicious."

"Thank you. I'm gonna deliver this bread to the people in town."

My stomach began to rumble. It was morning here and we didn't even eat breakfast.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Kathryn said.

"Hmm.. Since you two are new here, I suppose I can give you some bread."

"For free?!" Kathryn said, shocked.

"Yes, for free."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, sir." Belle grinned.

The baker gave us bread, including Belle.

"Thank you very much," Kathryn said.

"No problem! Now I better go deliver this bread. Bye, guys!" The baker walked off.

Kathryn and I waved. "Bye!" we yelled.

 **A while later...**

After Belle showed us the rest of the village, we went to her house.

I saw Belle's chickens and goats. I giggled and ran to them.

"Hi! My name's Aaliyah!"

One of the goats smiled and nuzzled my hand I was just reaching out to. I giggled.

"Looks like he likes you," Belle said.

"I like him too." I smiled.

Kathryn saw one of Belle's chickens coming up to her.

"Hello, there." She smiled and pet the chicken.

The chicken clucked happily.

Belle picked up a bucket full of chicken feed.

"Girls? Do you wanna help me feed the chickens?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Okay." She placed the chicken feed on me and my sister's hands.

"Here, chickens," I said as I threw the food down.

The chickens came to the food as if they haven't eaten in days.

"Wow, they are really hungry," Kathryn commented, feeding the chickens.

"Yep." Belle fed the goats.

I chuckled. I suddenly got startled a little as I hear a noise down in the cellar.

"What is that?" Kathryn asked.

"That's just my father working on his new invention," Belle explained.

"Cool! What invention is he working on?" I questioned.

"A flying wing machine," Belle answered.

"Woah," Kathryn said.

"Can we go see him?" I asked.

"Sure!" Belle opened the cellar doors and went in.

Kathryn and I also went in.

"Hello, Papa," Belle said.

"Huh?" Maurice bumped his head on the wings.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head.

I giggled softly.

"Oh, hello, Belle! Who are these two girls?"

"These two are my friends. Their names are Kathryn and Aaliyah."

"Hi!" we both said.

"Well, hello there. Belle mentioned you girls."

"Yes, in the letter. I think these two know everybody," Belle said.

"We do! We watch the movie a lot," I stated.

Belle and Maurice exchanged confused glances.

"So, um, do you like my new invention? It's almost done, but I'm trying to get it to work."

"Yes, I like it," Kathryn said.

"Me too!" I grinned.

"I'm glad you do." He smiled and tried to work on his invention.

"Ugh! It's not working!" he said angrily.

"Maybe we can help!" I kicked the wings.

"Work!" I yelled.

Unexpectedly, the machine worked.

"Woah, it actually worked!" Kathryn said surprised.

"You did it! You got the machine to work!" Maurice hugged me.

I giggled.

Maurice smiled and put the finishing touches on his machine.

"Alright, now to test this thing out."

"Can I test it out?" Kathryn asked.

"Sure!" Maurice placed the wings on her.

"Now, all you have to do is press the red button on the right of the strap. It'll make it fly," he explained.

"Alright." Kathryn pressed the button.

Belle picked me up. She wanted to make sure I was safe just in case the machine backfires.

Kathryn flew up in the air.

"Hey, it works!" Maurice exclaimed.

"I'm flying! Whoo!" Kathryn flew throughout the cellar.

"Be careful, Kathryn!" Belle yelled.

"I am! So, how do I turn it off?" she asked.

"Just press the red button on the left of the strap," Maurice replied.

Kathryn pressed it. She gently got down.

"That was amazing! You're a great inventor, Maurice."

"Aww, shucks, I'm not really the best inventor," he said bashfully.

Belle giggled. "That was great, huh Aali-" She paused when she noticed that I was gone.

"Aaliyah?" She looked around.

"Has anyone seen Aaliyah?" she asked.

"I thought she was with you," Kathryn said.

"She was! She must have wandered off."

"Oh no! We must find her. Belle, get Philippe."

"Okay, Papa." Belle ran off to get Philippe.

Maurice noticed Kathryn sniffling.

"Are you alright, Kathryn?" he asked gently, placing his hand on her back.

Kathryn cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. "No! I'm worried for Aaliyah! What if someone kidnaps her?"

"Now, now, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna search for her."

Kathryn sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Okay, Maurice."

I laughed as I played in the forest, unaware of a bunch of hungry wolves eyeing on me.


	3. The Castle

Chapter 3: The Castle

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this story for like a month. School has started since last month, and I had work to do. So since I have a 4 day weekend because of Hurricane Irma, I decided to update this story. Don't worry, I'm fine! I'm not gonna get hurt. Oh, and by the way, the characters in the castle are humans. They'll be enchanted objects again in the next chapter or later. So yeah, enjoy! :)**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Belle asked.

"Yep," Kathryn replied.

"Uh huh," Maurice answered.

"Okay, let's go."

They all got in the cart before Philippe headed off.

* * *

I giggled and looked around in the forest.

A brown bunny hopped towards a flower and nibbled on it.

"Bunny!" I exclaimed.

The bunny heard me. It saw me before hopping away.

"Wait!" I started to chase the bunny.

A wolf sniffed me. It licked its lips and howled for the other wolves to chase and hunt me down.

A whole bunch of wolves emerged from the other side of the forest and started to chase me.

The wolves gained on me. They were way faster than me since they were wolves.

One of them was about to jump on me until a man punched it.

I looked up and gasped. I covered my eyes. My small body was hunched over as I sat on the ground. I was too scared to look.

The man fought and kicked the wolves until they were gone.

My anxiety got to me. I was so scared that I passed out.

The man panted. He looked down at me and picked me up.

* * *

"Aaliyah?" Kathryn called for me.

"Aaliyah?" Belle called.

"Oh, it's hopeless! We'll never find her!" Kathryn placed her hands over her eyes.

Maurice patted her back. "Now now. It's alright. We'll find her."

Belle looked at the ground and gasped. "Look!" She pointed to paw prints that were leading up to somewhere.

"Paw prints!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Let's follow them," Belle suggested.

A couple of minutes later, the paw prints stopped near a tree.

"It stopped," Kathryn said.

"Hmm..." Maurice thought for a bit. He then gasped.

"Guys! Aaliyah must've been attacked!"

Kathryn fainted.

"Kathryn!" Belle exclaimed.

Maurice shook Kathryn. "Kathryn, please wake up. I'm sure she's fine."

Kathryn woke up slowly. "B-but, my little sister..."

Belle placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. She must've escaped or someone must've rescued her."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

I was still passed out. I haven't moved for a little while.

"Is she gonna be okay, master?" Lumiere asked.

"I believe so. She should be waking up soon," Prince Adam replied.

"The poor dear must've been terrified," Mrs. Potts said sympathetically. "Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine."

I moved a little. I then opened my eyes slowly.

"She's waking up!" Chip exclaimed.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the castle, dear," Mrs. Potts responded.

"How are you feeling?" Cogsworth asked.

"Tired." I yawned hugely.

"How did a young girl like you end up in a forest?" Prince Adam asked.

"I... wandered off."

Lumiere nodded. Since he assumed I was a baby/toddler, he totally understood.

"So, what's your name?" Chip asked.

"Aaliyah," I replied.

Everyone gasped.

"Is she the one?" Cogsworth asked.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Have you heard about the letter?" Prince Adam asked.

"Yes."

"Are... Are you the one in the letter?" Lumiere inquired.

"Yes, I am."

Everyone gasped again.

"It is you!" Chip said.

"Aaliyah, do you know where your sister Kathryn is?" Prince Adam questioned.

I blinked. Since I passed out I didn't remember.

"Don't remember."

"It's alright, dear. Would you like any of us to get you anything?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Some water please."

"Alright, I'll go get it." Mrs. Potts walked off.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Kathryn asked.

Maurice looked around until he saw a huge castle.

"I suppose she went in there?" Maurice wondered.

"I think so. Let's go see," Belle said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the castle.

Belle knocked on the door.

Prince Adam opened the door. "Oh, Belle! Hi!"

"Hi, honey. Have you seen a little girl?"

"You mean Aaliyah? Yes, I have her."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought something awful happened to her." Kathryn smiled.

"You must be Aaliyah's sister. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I know everybody in this castle."

"Oh, that's good. Everybody has to meet you and Aaliyah."

Kathryn came in along with Belle and Maurice.

"Where's my sister?"

"In one of the guest rooms. Come, I'll show you."

They all went into the guest room.

My eyes lit up when I saw Kathryn.

"Sissie!" I exclaimed.

"Aaliyah!" Kathryn ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad too!"

Belle rubbed my hair and smiled at me.

"Was she hurt, Adam?"

"Nope. She's perfectly fine." Prince Adam smiled.

"Thank goodness," Maurice said.

I yawned tiredly.

"She has to take her nap. I'm sorry, but you all must go," Prince Adam said.

"It's alright. We understand, hon." Belle smiled.

They all left the room.

Cogsworth walked to us. "Hello!"

Kathryn giggled. "Cogsworth!"

"Hello. You must be Kathryn."

"Yep!"

Cogsworth smiled. "I heard all about you and your little sister."

Kathryn smiled. "Can me and Aaliyah have a tour around the castle? It's our first time being here in person."

"Sure!"

"Yay!"

It has been a few hours later. Kathryn and I got to meet everybody and we almost had a whole tour around the castle.

"And the last part of the castle is the kitchen. Our Chef, Chef Bouche mainly cooks all the food."

Chef Bouche saw us. "Bonjour!"

Kathryn gasped and giggled. She was a big fan of Chef Bouche and she couldn't believe she actually got to see him in person.

"Hello!" I said.

"I'm cooking lunch."

Kathryn saw all the food. There was roast beef, salad, corn, green beans, carrots, broccoli, and rolls.

"Yummy!" she said.

"Ah, you must be Kathryn and Aaliyah. Nice to meet you, girls."

Kathryn giggled. "I can't believe I'm meeting Chef Bouche."

I giggled and touched his stove hands.

Chef Bouche chuckled. "Would you girls like to join us for lunch?"

"We'd love to." Kathryn grinned.

"Oh, good. I prepared this special lunch for you girls visiting our castle."

Kathryn and I both smiled. We were enjoying the castle, and we couldn't wait to see which has in store for us.


	4. Fall

Chapter 4: Fall

 **A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating for another two months. School has been so busy for me, and I didn't even have enough time to write my story. So, since Fall break is here, I'll be making TWO chapters! Yep, that's right! Two! So in this chapter, the characters are all enchanted objects now. And three months have passed. They have been switching back and forth from humans to enchanted objects and vice versa for the past three months, and they will continue to do so from here now out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)**

It had been three months since Kathryn and I had been at the castle. We knew everybody well from this point, and they were really nice to us. There had been no signs from the portal, and we told everyone, even the villagers, about it. Even though we missed our homes, we loved it here at the castle, and it was everything that we'd dream of.

I was in the living room, looking out the window. The seasons had changed since Kathryn and I got first got here in August. The leaves were orange, brown, red, and yellow, falling gracefully from the trees.

Kathryn walked in. "Hey, sis. What are you doing?"

"Watching leaves fall," I said, still looking out of the window.

Kathryn looked out of the window before smiling. "Thanksgiving's in a couple weeks. You excited?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

Kathryn giggled. "Me too. You know, this is our second holiday we'll be celebrating together with Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and others."

I smiled. "Yeah! Last holiday was Halloween!"

Kathryn grinned, remembering what we did last month on that holiday.

* * *

 _Kathryn, Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Prince Adam, and I were beginning to enter the village. I held Belle's hand as we walked._

 _Belle. who was in a cat costume, looked down at me and smiled sweetly._

 _I giggled, I also wore a cat costume that was made specifically for babies and toddlers. I looked at everyone else's costumes._

 _Prince Adam was a knight, Cogsworth was a pirate, Lumiere was a pumpkin, Kathryn was Mother Nature, Mrs. Potts was a fairy, and Chip was also a pirate._

 _For a second, I thought that Chip was staring at my costume, but I thought that was just my mind playing tricks on me._

 _We arrived at the first house. Kathryn knocked on the door._

 _The door opened, which revealed a woman with a bowl of candy in her hands._

 _"Trick or treat!" we all said._

 _The woman smiled and handed us candy._

 _"Thank you!" we said._

 _"You're welcome! Be safe!"_

 _About an hour later, we all headed back to the castle._

 _I went into the living room and dumped out all of my candy._

 _"Candy!" I exclaimed._

 _Belle giggled. "You have a lot."_

 _Kathryn dumped all of her candy out next to mine._

 _"You got a lot of candy too!" I smiled at her._

 _"Yep!" Kathryn grabbed a chocolate bar and started eating it._

* * *

"Halloween was good this year!" I exclaimed.

"I agree, sis." Kathryn stroked her blond, shoulder lengthed hair, before asking, "Hey, sis?"

"Yes?"

Kathryn sighed. "People in the village keeps talking about us and Belle."

"But they gave us candy out to us on Halloween," I stated.

"I know, but I think they knew that we were coming to the village, and they didn't want us to think that they were mean or weird to us if they didn't give out candy."

I tried to remember what she was saying. Eventually, I did and I nodded. "True."

I then said, "Sissie?"

"Yes?"

"Belle... Well, she is like a mommy to me. She takes care of us."

Kathryn remembered mostly everything that Belle did to us. Like, take care of us, tried to protect us, made sure that we had plenty to eat, and if one us got hurt, she would comfort us and tell us that everything would be okay.

Even though she acted like a mother figure to us, Belle would've done that to anybody, considering that she was a mature, caring, and smart young women. But did she even want kids? Was she ready to be a mother?

Kathryn then explained to me that Belle mostly cares about almost everyone and that maybe she wasn't ready to be a mother yet.

"Oh, okay." I went down from the couch.

"Hey, let's try to go outside without anyone knowing," I suggested.

Kathryn giggled. "Okay!" She grabbed her blue sweater.

I struggled to put on my pink jacket, but Kathryn helped me.

We started to sneakily walk to the castle's front doors.

We giggled as Kathryn was about to open one of the doors.

"Hey, what do you think you girls are doing?" a voice asked.

"Aww..." I said kind of sadly.

"Busted.." Kathryn said.

Cogsworth walked over to us and folded his little clock arms. "Now girls, the master said that you cannot go outside without permission."

"We know, but we wanted to play outside."

"Yeah! Wanna play outside!"

"But you have to tell the master first. Alright?"

"Okay," Kathryn said.

A little brown mouse scurried across the castle floor.

Kathryn smirked and picked up the mouse. She then placed it in Cogsworth.

Cogsworth screamed as he ran around. "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

Kathryn and I just laughed as poor Cogsworth kept screaming and running.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Beast asked.

I gasped and quickly took the mouse out.

The mouse ran into a mouse hole.

"Uh..." Kathryn nervously said.

Cogsworth pointed to Kathryn. "She put a mouse in me! It was awful, master, just awful!"

"Kathryn, is that true?" Beast raised his eyebrow.

Kathryn lowered her head. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"Kathryn, that was very wrong of you to do that," he said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

I hugged my sister's leg, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, master. They were trying to sneak outside," Cogsworth stated.

"What?" Beast's voice went a little higher.

"We only wanted to play! We swear!" Kathryn said.

"But you know that you were not allowed to go outside without my permission!" Beast said, almost yelling.

"We're sorry! We're really sorry!" I cried.

Beast calmed down a bit. "It's alright."

Kathryn smiled. "May we please go outside?"

"Sure, but come back in after you're done playing."

"We will! Come on, sissie!" I grabbed her hand before going out the door.

Sultan barked and ran out the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chip quickly hopped outside.

I giggled and watched the leaves fall.

Chip accidentally bumped into my foot. "Oof!"

I gasped and picked him up. "Are you alright?"

Chip felt a little dizzy. He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm alri-"

I looked at him, confused.

Chip stared into my eyes before blushing a bit.

"Um, hello?" I said, trying to get Chip's attention.

"Oh! Uh, sorry!" he said.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

I lowered my little hand down to let him off of my hand.

Chip hopped away.

I realized that Chip had been acting strange around me since Kathryn and I stayed in the castle. Every time I got hurt, he would ask if I was okay. Then again, anyone would've said it, but he would sometimes gaze into my eyes. He would also randomly give me chocolates and some flowers for no reason.

 _Could he have a crush on me?_ I thought.

I then thought, _no, that would be ridiculous. I'm not pretty enough for him._

An orange leaf fell in front of me. I caught it.

Sultan barked and ran towards me. He then jumped on me.

I laughed as Sultan nuzzled my face. I petted and snuggled him.

Chip looked at me and sighed at me. He then shook his head.

"Ugh! Chip, what are you doing?" he asked himself. "I can't have a crush on her! That's impossible!"

"Is everything alright, Chip?" Kathryn asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little cold, that's all." He looked at the colorful leaved trees.

"Alright." Kathryn looked at a leaf pile.

"Leaf pile!" she yelled.

I laughed as we both jumped into it.

Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth all looked out the window, seeing us play.

"They look like they're having fun," Mrs. Potts said.

"Lots of fun," Lumiere said.

"Hey, we should join them!" Cogsworth suggested.

"Yeah. Who says that grown-ups can't have fun?" Lumiere hopped down the window sill.

They all went outside, joining the fun that we were having.


	5. Thanksgiving

Chapter 5: Thanksgiving

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I hope you guys will have an awesome Thanksgiving and spend lots of time with your friends and family. This chapter is dedicated to Thanksgiving, and I made it for this wonderful holiday. Enjoy! :D**

A cool morning fall breeze whisked through the trees. The leaves fell slowly to the ground as so. Thanksgiving was getting really close, as it was only a couple days away.

I woke up and yawned. I then stretched before standing up.

"Ah!" I said, trying to get someone to let me out of the crib.

Belle came in. "Good morning, Aaliyah." She smiled and took me out of the crib.

"Morning!" I ran into the kitchen to see what Chef Bouche was making for breakfast.

Chef Bouche hummed, making pancakes.

"Morning, Chef Bouche!" I exclaimed.

The stove chuckled. "Good morning, little tike!" He patted my head.

I giggled. "What for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, croissants, and toast," he answered.

I rubbed my tummy. "Yummy!"

Chef Bouche just smiled and continued cooking.

I ran into Beast's and Belle's room to see if they were up.

Beast snored loudly. He was snuggled up in bed.

I looked in the bed to see if Belle was there, but she was not, which means that she was up. I then placed my little hands on there.

Beast was facing me, snoring.

I giggled as he snored. I placed my hand on his nose.

Beast snorted as he woke up.

I laughed. "Morning, Beast!"

"Good morning, Aaliyah." He got out of bed and picked me up.

I giggled in delight.

He took me downstairs to the dining table. He smelled that good breakfast aroma.

"Breakfast should be ready soon." He placed me in my highchair.

"Beast?" I told him.

"Yeah?"

"What your favorite part about Thanksgiving?"

"Hmm... well, I never actually had a real Thanksgiving before."

"Oh," I said kind of sadly.

He stroked my hair. "This Thanksgiving's gonna be great for us this year. I know it."

I giggled a little before seeing Belle. "Hi, Belle."

Belle was busy making a list of all the foods that we were gonna be having for Thanksgiving dinner but still saw me. "Oh, hello, Aaliyah."

"What you doing?"

"I'm making a list of the foods that we are having for Thanksgiving. Of course, Chef Bouche's gonna cook them, but I'm gonna help him," Belle explained.

I nodded, understanding. The poor stove cooked every day and every night, and he deserved some assistance.

The kitchen utensils, plates, and bowls were starting to get on the table, which means that breakfast was ready.

Everyone sat down, ready to eat that delicious and nutritious breakfast.

I ate my breakfast with my hands.

Chip watched me and giggled.

His mother coughed, wanting him to eat his breakfast.

The little teacup smiled nervously and began eating.

After breakfast, I played with Chip.

I laughed as I ran away from Chip.

Chip chased me, trying to be as fast as he could.

"You can't get me!" I sang playfully as I ran in the kitchen.

"Oh, yes I will!" Chip followed me.

In the kitchen, Belle was talking to Chef Bouche about what he needed to cook for tomorrow.

I accidentally bumped into Belle. "Oof!"

Belle gasped. "Goodness! Are you alright?"

"Yes, me alright."

Chip tagged my foot. "Tag! You're it!"

I giggled and started to chase him.

 **Later...**

I was sitting in Beast's chair, having cookies and milk.

Chip looked at me and sighed. "I guess I really do have a crush on her. I mean, every time I see her face, my heart beats fast, and I sometimes get nervous around her."

Chip then had a determined look on his face. "It's time I tell her the truth." He began to hop towards me.

I saw him. "Hey, Chippy."

 _C-Chippy?!_ he thought. _She's calling me nicknames now?_

Chip blushed at the nickname and said, "Hey, Aaliyah, I-I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Chip took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Aaliyah, I-"

Belle came in. "Aaliyah, please pick up your toys in the nursery."

"Okay." I hopped down and went into my nursery.

Chip sighed. "Guess I have to tell her another time."

 **The next day...**

Chef Bouche started making the Thanksgiving dinner. He hummed as he worked.

Kathryn came in. "Hi, Chef Bouche."

"Hello, Kathryn. Need anything?"

"I just want to know if you need any help," she told him.

"Hmm... can you help me make the stuffing?"

"Sure thing." She began to get the ingredients for it.

I walked in. "Hey, sissie, wanna play outside with me?"

"Maybe later. I'm helping Chef Bouche with Thanksgiving dinner."

"Okay! Can me help?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but you are too young to help us cook," Chef Bouche said.

"Oh." I frowned.

"You can help when you're older, okay?" Kathryn rubbed my hair.

I walked away sadly.

Chef Bouche and Kathryn began to feel guilty.

"Oh, I feel awful. She really wants to help," Kathryn said.

"I know, but you know she's too young to help." Chef Bouche continued cooking.

I looked back into the kitchen. "Me wanna help."

I sneakily went in there.

Kathryn preheated the oven for the stuffing.

I began to put random stuff in the bowl, making a mess.

Chef Bouche still saw me. "Aaliyah!"

I gasped.

Kathryn went to me. "Aaliyah, what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, helping?"

"Honey, you don't even know what you are doing," Chef Bouche said.

My head was down.

Kathryn guided me out of the kitchen. "Please don't bother us, alright?"

"Alright."

 **At 11:00 at night...**

I went into the kitchen, feeling thirsty. I grabbed a step stool, trying to get a cup for the water.

I stood on the step stool and leaned forward, trying to open one of the cabinets.

Little did I know, the stuffing was right in front of me. I accidentally had my body on it, making it fly into the air and then dropping on the turkey.

I gasped. "Oh no!" I grabbed a cup and went towards the spilled stuffing.

A banana peel was on the floor and I slipped on it, making the cup hit the dangling frying pan that was on Chef Bouche.

The frying pan hit the edge of the container of the ham and the ham fell on Sultan's red ball. The ball collided onto the corn and the corn somehow hit the rolls. It kept continuing until the kitchen was a huge mess.

Chef Bouche snored. He was a heavy sleeper.

I gasped. "Oh no... what have I done?"

 **On Thanksgiving morning...**

Chef Bouche woke up and yawned. He then gasped, seeing the mess. He screamed, waking up everyone.

"What was that?" Beast asked.

"It sounded like Chef Bouche's scream." Belle got out of bed and ran into the kitchen. The beast followed.

"Chef Bouche! What's wro-" Belle saw the mess.

"It's a disaster I'm telling you! A disaster!" Chef Bouche covered his eyes.

"Who did this?" Belle asked.

"I don't know! It must've happened last night!"

Everyone came in and seen the mess.

"What happened?" Mrs. Potts asked.

I came in and instantly saw the mess. I then cried. "This is all my fault! Me came here to get something to drink, and then me slipped on a banana peel!"

"Aaliyah, I can't believe this! Thanksgiving's ruined!" Chef Bouche cried.

"Now now, Chef Bouche. It was only an accident," Kathryn said.

"But I worked hard on that meal! Now it's wasted!"

"Me so sorry!" I ran away crying.

"Let me handle this." Chip hopped over to me.

I laid down on the couch and cried.

"Hey, Aaliyah. Are you okay?" Chip hopped up next to me.

"No! Me ruined Thanksgiving for everyone!"

"Oh, Aaliyah, you didn't. Chef Bouche could just cook another meal."

"But that will take forever!"

"With the adults' help, it won't." Chip nuzzled me.

I blushed a little.

Chip also blushed a bit. "Aaliyah, you and Kathryn are like family to us. We care about the two of you, and we wouldn't even have a Thanksgiving if you two hadn't come here. I-I'm grateful for that."

I smiled and patted his head.

Chip blushed again. "Aaliyah, I've been wanting to tell you this for quite some time now."

"What is it, Chip?"

"I... I have a crush on you."

My eyes widened a little.

 _Oh, Chip, you messed up, you big goofball!_ he thought.

"M-me have a crush on you, too," I told him.

"R-really?"

"Yes, me think you're really cute."

Chip blushed. "Aww, gee."

I picked him up.

Chip nuzzled my cheek.

"Aww!" everyone said.

"My baby sister has a crush." Kathryn teared up a little.

And so, Chef Bouche cooked Thanksgiving dinner again with Kathryn's, Mrs. Potts's, Lumiere's, Cogsworth's, Belle's, and Beast's help. They managed to finish making it, and that took a lot of hard work.

Thanksgiving dinner had come, and everyone was now turned into humans. They were also seated around the dining table. Of course, everyone had to say what they were thankful for before they ate.

"I am thankful for being with all of you guys," Lumiere said.

"I am thankful for having all of this delicious food. Oh, and, heh heh, my friends and family of course." Cogsworth smiled sheepishly.

I giggled a little.

"I am thankful for having to celebrate Thanksgiving with you guys. My father and I had to spend Thanksgiving by ourselves. Also, I am really thankful for Aaliyah and Kathryn making this day even possible." Belle smiled.

Everyone else said what they were thankful for. Kathryn and I were then the only ones left.

"Me thankful for family and friends. And Kathy for being my sissie." I grinned at her.

Kathryn returned the grin. "I'm thankful for all of this food, and all of you guys."

Prince Adam held up his drink. "Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Everyone clashed their drinks.

We all ate, talked, and laughed, spending Thanksgiving time together. This first Thanksgiving at the castle was a success, and everybody was so happy. It looked like Kathryn and I brought everyone back together on Thanksgiving for the first time in years.


	6. Outside Fun

Chapter 6: Outside Fun

 **A/N: In this chapter, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip are humans. As long as Lumiere, even though he is not in this chapter. He will be in the next chapter, though. The prince is a beast and not in his human form, btw. And Sultan is a dog, not a footstool. The next chapter is gonna be special because it's gonna be a Christmas chapter. :) Enjoy!**

It was a really cold winter morning. December was finally here. The year seemed to be going fast. People in the village had to be getting prepared for Christmas, just like they did every year. But in the castle, they only had Christmas one time. This year, Kathryn and I will be celebrating Christmas in the castle, which will be great for us.

I walked up to the window in my nursery and placed my little hands on there. I then saw something amazing: snow falling.

I gasped and eagerly went into Kathryn's room. "Sissie! Sissie!" I yelled as I shook her kind of hard. "Wake up! It snowing!"

Kathryn instantly woke up. "It is?"

"Yeah! Look outside!"

Kathryn got up and walked over to the window. She wiped up some frost so she could see.

"It is snowing! It's the first snow this year!"

I smiled brightly. "Let tell Beast and Belle if we can play outside!"

"Okay!" Kathryn said before we ran to their room.

I laughed. I was so distracted that I almost bumped into Cogsworth.

"Woah! Be careful, Aaliyah!" He patted my head.

"Sorry, Coggy!" I continued running.

Cogsworth just chuckled and walked away.

Beast and Belle were just getting up, trying to get ready for the day.

Kathryn and I arrived and panted.

"Goodness! You guys look like you just ran a race!" Belle said.

"We just wanna tell you guys that we want to play outside," Kathryn told her.

"You'll play outside after breakfast. I don't want you two to play with empty stomachs," Beast explained.

"I guess you're right. Well, I'm gonna brush my teeth now." Kathryn walked out of the room.

Beast walked into another bathroom.

Belle picked me up. "Let's continue practicing brushing those little teeth of yours."

I giggled.

A few minutes later, Belle placed me on her's and Beast's bed.

I stood up and jumped on it. I then fell on my back. "Oof!"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Belle asked.

"Yes, me okay." I sat up.

Belle smiled gently. She really thought of me as a daughter figure, and she loved to take care of me.

I continued jumping on the bed.

Beast came into the room. He then picked me up. "Ready to eat some breakfast?"

"Yeah! Piggyback ride!"

Beast giggled. "How about I put you around my neck?"

"Kay!"

He placed me on his neck and went downstairs.

Belle just chuckled and followed him.

Beast placed me in my highchair in the dining room.

I felt someone stroking my hair. I looked up to see Mrs. Potts.

"Good morning, dear," she said warmly.

"Morning!" I replied.

Belle served me breakfast.

I ate a piece of bacon. "Yummy!"

Meanwhile, in the Black Forest, the Enchantress walked along the snow, only to find a frozen pond.

"Perfect," she said before she magically placed a treasure chest under the snow.

She then decided to write a note. She placed it on the snow.

The woman then disappeared into thin air.

Back at the castle, I went outside to go play.

Sultan barked and played in the snow.

I giggled. "Hey, let build a snowman!"

"Yeah!" Kathryn grinned and created a big ball made out of snow for the snowman's bottom part of his body first.

Sultan wanted to help. He grunted and made a snowball for the middle part of the body.

"Good job, Sultan!" I patted his head.

He responded with a happy bark.

A few minutes later, we finished building the snowman.

"Wow! He looks nice!" Kathryn commented.

"Yeah, he does!" I agreed.

I made a snowball in my hands. "Hey, Kathy."

"Yes? Oh!" Kathryn got hit by my snowball.

I giggled and hid behind a tree.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kathryn quickly made a snowball and threw it at me.

I laughed and threw another one at her face.

It continued for quite some time until we both got tired.

"Me tired," I said.

Kathryn panted. "Yeah, I am too."

I looked at the Black Forest that was near the castle. Before Belle broke the spell, the forest was dark and scary. Now, it was beautiful.

"Me wanna play in the forest."

"We should tell Belle and Beast first," Kathryn said.

"Kay." I walked into the castle.

Belle and Beast were having tea at a small table.

Belle saw us. "Oh, hello, girls."

"Hi, Belle," Kathryn said.

"What brings you girls here?" Beast asked.

"We wanna play in forest," I answered.

Beast looked out of the window. "Okay, but be careful."

"We will! Thank you!" Kathryn said before we headed out the castle doors.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chip followed us.

I giggled as I ran into the forest. Leaves were no longer on the trees and snow was on the ground.

"Woah..." Chip said.

I just chuckled and stroked his hair a little.

Chip blushed at that.

"Let's explore!" Kathryn suggested.

"Yeah!" I giggled and held Chip's hand.

We all explored the forest, seeing some beautiful sightings.

Suddenly, Chip slipped on the ice and almost fell. "Woah!"

I caught him. "Careful, Chippy!"

Chip smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"The ice is pretty slippery," Kathryn said.

"Hey, let ice skate!" I said.

"But we don't have our ice skates," Chip told me.

"We can skate without them," Kathryn said before taking her boots off.

I smiled and took my boots off too. Chip did the same.

Chip grabbed my hand. "Ice skate with me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kay." I chuckled a bit and stepped onto the ice.

Chip and I began to ice skate together. We both smiled happily.

Kathryn grinned as she watched the two of us. "They would make a perfect couple."

Kathryn then ice skated a bit on the ice before seeing something on the snow.

"Huh?" She walked over to it.

"A note?" She picked it up and read it.

"A special treasure is waiting for you," she read. "It is buried under the snow. Have a great winter day! From, Enchantress."

Kathryn instantly called over to me and Chip. "Guys! There's a note! I read it and it is from the Enchantress!"

"The Enchantress?" Chip questioned.

I got off the ice and looked at the note. Chip also looked at it.

"A treasure chest? Cool!" Chip exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it is buried under the snow. We need a shovel," Kathryn said.

I found a shovel near the tree. "There's one!" I pointed at it.

Kathryn grabbed it. She started digging. Chip and I helped.

Kathryn pulled the treasure out.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Chip said.

"Yeah! I'll open it!" Kathryn opened up the treasure.

We all gasped as we saw what was in the treasure. The treasure was filled with candy and coins.

"This is so awesome!" Chip giggled and took a piece of candy.

"We have to show the others this!" Kathryn closed the chest and picked it up.

We all walked back to the castle, eager to show everyone what we had found.


	7. Christmas

Chapter 7: Christmas

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope you all have an amazing Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, have a nice day anyway. This chapter is my Christmas gift to you. Enjoy! :D**

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve morning. The snow was falling, the castle was all decorated, and each and every one of us was in the Christmas spirit.

Kathryn and I were walking in the forest. We had Belle and Beast's permission to go there.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already," Kathryn said.

"Yeah! Santa gonna come tonight!" I smiled.

"Yep!" Kathryn looked around and saw a couple of birds. One of them was blue and the other was red. It flew to us.

"Oh, hello there," I said.

Kathryn had the red bird on her gloved finger. She petted it gently.

The bird responded with a chirp.

I stroked the bluebird. "Hey, sissie. Let feed the birdies."

"Okay!" Kathryn grabbed some bird seed out of her pocket. She then put some in my mittened hands.

I grinned and fed the birds. Kathryn did the same.

In the castle, Belle was finishing putting presents under the tree.

"There, all done." She got up and placed her strand of hair back into her hair.

Beast came in. "Hey, Belle?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Kathryn and Aaliyah... Those two girls make me feel... happy."

"They make me feel happy too. They are such a joy in this castle." Belle placed her hand on his paw.

Beast looked at her lovingly. Then he told her, "I feel like I'm something new... Like a different part of me that I've never experienced before."

"You know what? I have that feeling too," Belle said to him.

"I feel like... a father."

Belle just stared at him for a moment before saying, "And I a mother."

Cogsworth the clock came to them. "Excuse me, master, but Chef Bouche needs help planning on foods that we are gonna have tomorrow on Christmas night."

"Alright. I'll be there," Beast replied.

Cogsworth went away.

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like me to help you two?"

"We'll very much appreciate it, dear."

Belle smiled and they both walked to the kitchen.

Back in the forest, I began to hum "As Long As There's Christmas."

Kathryn chuckled a bit. "Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Me neither! We're gonna get lots of gifts!" I said.

"We've been definitely nice this year. Santa is gonna give us a lot of gifts," Kathryn explained.

"Yep!" I suddenly shivered. "Brr! It cold out here!"

"Let's head back to the castle to get some hot chocolate," Kathryn suggested.

"Okay!"

We both headed back to the castle.

In the kitchen, Chef Bouche held a checklist of some foods that the castle would have for Christmas dinner. His master stood beside him.

"Now let's see... we have roast beef, ham, corn, roasted potatoes, carrots, rolls..."

"Hmm.." Beast placed a paw on his chin, thinking what else to have for Christmas dinner.

He then said, "To add to that, we'll also have mashed potatoes, creamed spinach, macaroni and cheese..." He also added stuff what came to mind.

"Mmm, that sounds delicious," Chef Bouche replied, finishing writing and checking off the food items.

"I'm happy to help. Would you want any help planning dessert?" Beast asked.

"Nah, I got it."

"Alright." Beast walked out of the kitchen.

Kathryn and I arrived at the castle.

Belle saw us. "Hello, girls."

"Hi," we said together.

"How was your walk in the forest?" she asked.

"It was great." Kathryn smiled.

I got distracted by looking at all of the pretty Christmas decorations in the castle.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Belle said to me as if she read my mind.

"Yeah!" I felt something nuzzle against my leg.

It was Fife. He looked up at me. "Hey, Aaliyah."

I smiled, seeing him. "Fifey!" I picked him up.

A few months ago, when Kathryn and I were first staying at the castle, Belle showed us the castle attic and introduced us to Fife and Angelique.

Fife giggled bashfully.

Kathryn smiled at me and him, then saw Angelique floating to us.

"Hello, Angelique," Kathryn greeted.

"Bonjour, Kathryn and Aaliyah. I have come once again for Christmas! And as you noticed the castle's decorations, it was all done fro me!"

"All of it?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

The angel chuckled nervously. "Well, most of it."

Kathryn responded with a giggle.

I then heard knocking coming from the castle door.

"I'll get it!" Beast walked to the door before opening it.

"Hello, there!" Maurice smiled.

"Maurice!" I exclaimed.

"Papa!" Belle approached him and hugged him.

Maurice giggled. "Hi, Belle!" He came inside.

"Hey, Maurice. Are you here for Christmas?" Kathryn asked.

"Yep, but don't forget I live here too. I just switch from here and the village from time to time," the old man explained.

"Me glad you here." I hugged him.

"Aww." Belle smiled.

"Well," he said chuckling, "I'm glad too. You two girls always warm my heart up."

"I'm glad we do," Kathryn said.

I eagerly walked to the Christmas tree and sat down by the Christmas presents.

"Aaliyah, not yet, dear." Belle giggled.

"Sorry, Belle. Me just excited to open gifts."

Belle stroked my hair.

 **Later on at night...**

Kathryn baked chocolate chip cookies for Santa. I helped by placing the cookie dough on the pan. Kathryn then placed the cookies in Chef Bouche.

I got out the milk and a glass cup.

Kathryn poured the milk into the cup. "Santa's gonna love our cookies."

"Yeah! They are gonna taste so good to him!" I agreed.

A few minutes later, the cookies are done. Kathryn took them out before putting a few of them on a plate.

I tasted one of the cookies on the pan. "Yummy!"

Kathryn tasted one, too. "These are so good."

I picked up the plate of cookies and Kathryn picked up the glass of milk. We walked to the castle den and I placed the cookies down on a table. Kathryn set the milk down.

Belle came in. "Girls, you have two hours before you go to bed."

"Oh, but, Belle," I said, "me too excited to go to sleep."

Belle chuckled. "Everyone is, but to help you go to sleep, try to think tonight as a normal night, not Christmas Eve."

"That's a great idea, Belle! I'll try that!" Kathryn smiled.

"Me too!" I giggled.

A couple of hours later, we all went to bed.

Belle tucked me in. "Goodnight, sweetheart. See you early in the morning."

I yawned. "Nighty night."

Belle smiled and turned off the light. She walked out of the room.

 **In the morning...**

I woke up eagerly. "It Christmas!"

Kathryn opened my door excitedly and went to me. "Sissie, it's Christmas!" She picked me up.

I laughed. "Yeah! Let check if Santa came!"

Kathryn carried me downstairs and we gasped at the amazing sight.

Lots of presents were under the tree.

"Santa came!" I yelled.

"And he ate all the cookies and drank the milk!" Kathryn added.

Beast, Belle, and the enchanted objects came to us.

"Woah..." Chip said.

"Look at all those presents!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

Belle hugged us. "Merry Christmas, girls."

"Merry Christmas, Belle!" I replied excitedly.

"Merry Christmas." Kathryn smiled.

Kathryn then took out her blue rose. "I wish that they were humans."

They all turned into humans. They grinned.

"Let's open up gifts!" the prince cried.

Everyone did so for the next hour. They were especially happy with what they got.

"Me got lots of toys!" I held a kitten plush.

Kathryn stroked my hair lovingly.

For hours, we talked, laughed, sang Christmas songs, and other fun stuff. This resulted in a great Christmas.

At 6:00, the big Christmas dinner began. Chef Bouche had cooked a wonderful dinner. Some of his friends helped him.

We all sat down around the table. Lot's of food was on it.

Cogsworth licked his lips. "Yummy."

The prince started talking. "Alright, everyone, before we eat, Belle and I have something to say to Aaliyah and Kathryn."

Kathryn and I exchanged glances. What would they like to say to us?

"Aaliyah, Kathryn," Belle began, "you two fill our hearts with happiness and the prince and I have been taking care of you two ever since you got here. You felt like... daughters to us."

"And for our pleasure, we would gladly accept us to be your parents and we would like to adopt you," the prince added on.

Everyone gasped, including us.

Belle smiled. "Would you want us to adopt you?"

Kathryn started crying happily. "Yes!"

"Yeah!" I cried happily.

"Well, that settles it! You two are now officially our children!" Prince Adam said with joy.

I smiled hugely.

Chip spoke up. "I have something to say to Aaliyah."

I looked at Chip.

"Aaliyah, ever since you came into this castle, I had this weird feeling inside me. And now I understand what that feeling is: love."

I just kept smiling and listened.

"You kept me happy and I never felt sad around you, not even once. You are sweet, kind, smart, and beautiful. I'm so glad that you are here to celebrate Christmas with us. And now that I am sitting with you at this table, I want to ask you one thing."

I listened to what he wanted to ask me.

"Aaliyah... Would you be my girlfriend?"

I gasped, shocked. Everyone else was too.

I didn't say anything for a minute until I said, "Yes. Me will be your girlfriend."

Chip's eyes brightened and kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww!" everyone cooed.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Prince Adam said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone replied.

"Now, let's dig in!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

Everybody ate their delicious Christmas dinner. This turned out to be a great Christmas.


	8. A New Member

Chapter 8: A New Member

 **A/N: Happy 2018, everyone! I know this is late, but I haven't really been feeling like writing lately. I kind of had writer's block. So enjoy this chapter! :)**

The month of January was here. Christmas had come and gone just like that. Even though the delightful holiday was gone, the beautiful snow didn't. It was January after all, and it was still winter, so the snow wouldn't be gone until March.

Belle was in the library, reading a book. Her eyes were focused on the book; she was really interested in it.

I ran around the castle, looking for Belle. I ran so fast, that I bumped into Cogsworth.

Cogsworth gasped and instantly picked me up. "Are you alright, Princess?"

I giggled and looked at his human face. "Yes! Me alright!"

Cogsworth continued to hold me. "Why were you running, sweetheart?"

"Me looking for Mama!" I replied.

Cogsworth agreed. "Oh, I definitely know where your mama is," he said as he placed a finger on my nose for a second.

I giggled and he carried me to the library.

Belle heard footsteps. She stopped reading and looked up.

"Someone wants to see her mommy," Cogsworth said as he tickled my belly. I giggled.

"Oh, hello there, sweetie!" Belle smiled at me.

Cogsworth gave me to Belle.

I laughed. "Hi, Mama!"

Belle kissed me on the cheek. "Mommy's reading right now."

"Oh," I said kind of sad. I didn't want to disturb my mommy, especially if she's reading.

Belle stroked my hair. "Oh, honey, you didn't disturb me," she said sweetly as though if she was reading my thoughts.

I smiled a little.

"I could take a break anyway. I have been reading for almost two hours now."

Belle marked her place in the book and took me off her lap. She stood up.

"Hey, let's go see Daddy. Do you wanna see Daddy?" she asked as she looked down at me.

"Yeah!"

Belle smiled and picked me up.

Outside the castle, Prince Adam was sitting on a bench, admiring the winter's beauty. Its beauty reminded him of Belle. His wife was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he still would've had a miserable lfie if it wasn't for her. To add on to that, he now had two beautiful daughters.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed.

His head turned as soon as he heard me. He smiled. "Hey, my little princess."

I ran to him and he placed me on his lap. He kissed my forehead and I giggled.'

Belle walked to him. "Hi, honey."

"Hello, my lovely wife." He kissed his wife's cheek."

Belle returned the kiss. I just giggled.

"What you doing, Dada?" I asked.

"Oh, just enjoying the winter," he answered.

I smiled and then said, "Can me, you, and Mommy play in the snow together?"

"Of course we can!" He picked me up.

I giggled in delight.

Kathryn then came out. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Kathy!" I said.

"Hi, honey," Belle said softly. "Do you want to play outside with us?"

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly before smirking. She made a snowball.

"Run for it!" Adam yelled playfully. He took off and carried me.

Belle laughed and ran off as well.

Kathryn ran toward us and she threw the snowball.

The snowball hit Belle and she gasped. "Oh, now you're gonna get it!" she said while she laughed.

For a couple of hours, we mainly just had snowball fights, made snow angels, and build snowmen.

"Brr, it's getting chilly out here!" Kathryn said.

"How about we all go inside and have some hot chocolate?" Adam suggested.

"That sounds good," Belle replied.

We all walked towards the castle. I suddenly stopped when I heard a whimpering noise. It sounded like it was coming from the bushes covered in snow.

"Are you coming, sweetie?" Belle asked me.

"Yes, in a little bit." I was curious about the whimpering noise.

"Okay. Come inside when you're ready." Belle went inside the castle and closed the door.

I slowly walked towards the bushes to investigate the whimpering noise.

The noise got louder and I walked closer to it. The bushes were shaking. Someone was shaking, so the bushes shook.

"Hello?" I said. "It's alright, me not gonna hurt you."

I waited for a moment for somebody to come out. Then, a puppy came out. I gasped a bit.

It was a small husky puppy. It had black fur on its back and head, and around its eyes, muzzle, and underbelly. The puppy also had beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, little guy," I said softly.

The husky stared at me for a minute before sniffing me. He quickly got attached to me and nuzzled my leg. He whined, desperately needing an owner.

"Aww," I said, feeling sympathy for the poor pup. I picked him up.

The puppy felt content in my arms. He had been a stray for months now, and he had been seeking for shelter and food.

I felt his stomach rumble. "Woah!"

He looked at me and whimpered. The poor thing was starving, and he looked like he hasn't eaten in days.

"Sounds like you're hungwy. Don't worry, me will take care of you."

The husky perked up and wagged its little tail. He licked my face.

I giggled. "You welcome."

I then realized that I had to be careful when taking him inside the castle. Adam doesn't really like it when stray animals come inside the clean castle.

"Me have to hide you, puppy," I told him. "Don't want Dada to find out about you." I petted his head and carefully took him inside the castle.

I looked to make sure that no one was there. I sprinted to my room, careful not to drop the puppy. I then closed my door and placed him down.

The puppy barked.

"Shh. Not so loud, puppy." I gently stroked his back.

He responded by wagging his tail. He looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back at him. "Me gonna get you some food, okay?"

The husky nodded.

"Okay. Be good." I went out of my room.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted Sultan's dog food. The dog himself came up to me to see what I was doing.

"Oh, hi, Sultan. Can me borrow your dog food? It for... Well.."

Sultan nuzzled my leg. He encouraged me to continue talking.

"The truth is.. Me found a stray puppy and he is really hungwy."

Sultan knew that this was serious, so he bounded over to the dog food and barked.

"Oh, thank you, Sultan!" I petted his head and picked up the dog food. I walked out of the kitchen.

Chip then came over to me. "Uh, Aaliyah?"

 _Oh no.._ , I thought.

"Why do you have Sultan's dog food in your hands?" he asked.

I sweated. I didn't know what to say. Plus, I didn't want to lie to my boyfriend.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured. "I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me anything, my love." He took my hands into his.

I smiled, feeling a bit comfortable. "Me found this puppy. He was out in the bushes, and he is starving."

Chip gasped. "A puppy?!"

"Yeah! Please don't tell anyone!" I begged him.

"Okay, I won't tell. I promise."

"Oh, thank you. Follow me." I walked back to my room.

The husky heard me and he began to bark.

"Shh," I said softly.

Chip saw the puppy. "Hi, puppy!" He reached his hand out to him.

The puppy sniffed it. He then licked it.

Chip giggled.

"Aww, he likes you." I grinned and poured some food into a dog bowl.

He instantly started eating it as soon as I poured it.

"Woah! He one hungwy pup!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chip giggled.

After he was finished with his meal, he decided to play with a red bouncy ball.

I chuckled. "He loves to play."

"He sure does." Chip petted the pup. "Hey, you should tell the master if you could keep him."

I frowned. "Me don't want Daddy to be mad at me."

"Aww, I understand. I don't like it when my Mama gets mad at me."

I smiled at him. I loved Chip. He always cheered me up.

I then realized that the puppy looked kind of dirty.

"Chippy, he needs a bath," I said.

"He does. Okay, let's go get him one." Chip picked him up.

A few minutes later, Adam in his beast form came into my nursery to clean up. Kathryn changed human Adam to his beast form by the blue rose. As he cleaned up my room, he sniffed something.

"Hmm..." he said, getting suspicious.

He then shrugged it off and continued to clean my room.

"There we go! All nice and clean! And wet!" I giggled.

The puppy shook off the water.

Chip and I laughed.

I then picked up the little husky.

"Well, I gotta go now. See you later." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Bye, Chippy!" I carried the pup back into my nursery to play with him.

* * *

Belle tucked me in my crib for a nap. I played with the puppy for a long time and I was exhausted. She kissed me.

"Sweet dreams, love," she said.

I yawned and I closed my eyes.

Belle smiled and left the room.

The husky went out from under the crib. He saw that the door was opened. He walked out of my room.

Beast was in the den, reading. He turned a page with his big paw.

The small puppy went into the den and saw Beast. He wagged his tail and went over to him. He stood next to his leg and looked up at him.

Beast was so focused in his book that he didn't notice the husky.

The husky nuzzled his leg.

Beast giggled. "Hey, who's tickling me?"

The puppy hid behind a chair, wanting to play hide and seek.

Beast looked down and saw nothing. He continued back to his reading.

* * *

I woke up in my crib. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before noticing that the puppy is gone.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

Belle came into my room and took me out of my crib. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright." She kissed my forehead and walked out.

Beast came to the entrance to the castle to find snow all over the ground.

"CHIP!" he yelled.

Chip ran over to him. "Yes, Master?"

"Did you do this?" he asked, pointing at the snow.

"No, I haven't," Chip answered.

"Then who d-" Beast paused. He saw the puppy barking and shaking off the remainder of snow on his fur.

I immediately ran into the castle's entrance and picked up the husky. I saw that Adam was now in his Beast form. I began to cry.

"Please don't be mad! Me saw him in the bushes, and he was scared and hungwy! Me had to take care of him!" I explained frantically before petting the puppy in my arms.

Beast knelt down to me. "Honey, I'm not mad at you. I was just upset that there is snow on the ground. I understand that the puppy needs your care." He pulled me close into a hug.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away. I hugged him.

"Aww!" Kathryn cooed.

The husky barked and gave Beast's face a lick. Beast giggled.

"He likes you!" I smiled and giggled.

Beast grinned and petted the pup. "Did you give him a name yet?"

"Oh! Me need to name him!" I realized.

The puppy looked at me.

"Me will name you... Jake! Yeah! Jake! Do you like that, puppy?" I rubbed his head.

He nodded and barked. He licked my face.

I laughed. "Me guess that a yes." I looked at the snow on the floor.

"Don't worry, honey, I will clean it up. In the meantime, you can play with your new puppy," Beast said.

"Okay! Come on, Jake! Let play outside!" I ran outside.

"Wait for me!" Kathryn said, running out the castle door.

I was glad that I adopted Jake. He was a cute and fun little husky, and he got along with the castle staff really well. He was definitely one of a pup.


	9. Different

Chapter 9: Different

 **A/N: It has been two months since I last updated. I'm sorry if you guys were waiting for the next chapter, I was busy with school and had writer's block, but I finally came up with a chapter. If you have any ideas for chapters that I can do, please PM me. Thank you, and enjoy! :)**

I looked out of my nursery window on this beautiful March morning. Grass kept on appearing and leaves were growing on the trees. Birds were also singing lovingly on them. It was a sign that spring was almost here. The new season would be here in a week.

Jake saw me and barked. He jumped up and licked my face.

I giggled. "Hi, Jake."

The puppy barked in response, wagging his little tail.

Belle came in. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Morning, Mama! I just looking out the window!" Belle taught me to say "I" instead of "me".

Belle looked out. "Oh, it's such a beautiful morning."

She then stroked my hair. "Come on, let's get you changed."

Later, I played outside with Kathryn.

"Come here, sis!" Kathryn said, chasing me.

"No! Never!" I laughed and ran as fast as my little legs could.

Kathryn caught up to me and grabbed me.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed playfully.

"Oh, I got you now!" She started tickling me.

"Sissie! S-stop! That tickles!"

Kathryn didn't listen. She continued to tickle me.

"K-Kathy! P-please stop!" I kept laughing and I couldn't breathe.

Kathy stopped so I could catch my breath.

I breathed as soon as she stopped tickling me.

She giggled. "You alright, sis?"

"Yes, I okay." I then heard barking.

Sultan was chasing Jake. He barked and tackled him.

Jake barked playfully and he proceeded to get up and tackled the dog back, grabbing his ear with his mouth playfully.

"Aww, looks like they are having fun together," Kathryn said.

"Yep!" I said smiling.

Belle then came outside. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Mom!" Kathryn greeted.

"Hi, Mommy!"

Belle went into the castle stables and got out Philippe. A cart was attached to him.

"I'm deciding to go back to the village to just walk around and stuff. You girls wanna come?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Sure!" Kathryn went up to the horse and pet his muzzle.

Philippe's tail swished a bit and he neighed happily.

Belle picked me up and sat me down in the cart.

My sister went in the cart. Belle got in as well.

"Alright, we're ready, Philiipe," Belle said as she grabbed the reins.

Philippe neighed and he started to walk.

Soon, we arrived at the village. The villagers were doing their usual chores and jobs, and the kids were just being kids playing around.

After the Christmas holiday, something had changed about the villagers: they were nice to Belle now. Well, some of the villagers were at least nice to her since they attended the Christmas party that one Christmas, but most of them were still pretty mean to her.

After Belle told them about her and Prince Adam being parents now, they congratulated her, much to Belle's surprise, and they told her their apologies.

Philippe stopped walking. Belle got out and took me out. Kathryn got out after me.

Belle held my hand and we all started walking.

One of the villagers noticed us. "Look! The three princesses are here!" she exclaimed.

Most of the villagers ran over to us and formed a crowd.

"Oh, Princess Belle! Do you need anything, Your Royal Highness?" a man villager asked.

Belle chuckled. "No, we don't need anything. Guys, we are just here to walk around and to check on things."

I was pretty shy when the villagers looked at me, so I just stood close to my mommy.

"Alright. If you need anything, tell one of us, okay?" another woman asked.

"Okay," Belle replied.

They all went away to continue what they were doing.

I looked at a few kids playing jump rope.

Belle saw me look at them and smiled. "Hey, sweetie, do you wanna play with the other kids?"

"No thanks," I answered.

"But honey, it's your opportunity to make friends. Besides, you need them." She stroked my puffball pigtailed hair.

I sighed. "Okay, Mommy."

Belle looked at Kathryn. "Kathryn, look over your sister."

"Okay, Mom."

"I'll see you girls in a bit." Belle walked away.

Kathryn held my hand and took me over to the kids.

They immediately saw us and stopped what they were doing.

I hid behind my sister, shy.

"Oh! Princess Kathryn! Princess Aaliyah! What brings you here?" a girl asked.

"Our mom wants her to play with you guys," Kathryn told her.

"She can play with us," a different girl said.

"It's okay, Aaliyah," Kathryn said softly.

I slowly came out from behind her.

"Oh, let me introduce ourselves," a boy said. "I'm Gabriel."

"I'm Alice," the girl said.

"I'm Emma," the second girl said.

"It's nice to meet you three." Kathryn grinned.

"Aaliyah, do you wanna be the one who jumps?" Emma asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll go," Alice said.

"Wait. I have a question for Aaliyah." Gabriel looked at me.

I looked at him back.

"Are you sure you're Princess Belle's and Prince Adam's daughter? I mean, your skin color is different than their's."

I felt kind of hurt and was shocked that he said that, so I had nothing to say, so I just looked down.

"Gabriel! That's not nice." Alice glared at him.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Her parents love her, no matter what."

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by another village boy named Nathan.

"Aaliyah can't be their daughter! She's different from them and from everyone else in this village! She's so odd!"

I burst into tears and ran away.

"Hey! Enough!" Kathryn yelled.

"What? They might be lying about her being their daughter," Gabriel said.

"Why would they lie for? They are too good to lie."

"I still don't believe them."

Kathryn rolled her eyes before running after me. "Aaliyah! Wait!"

I ran to the town's big fountain and sat down. I cried, hugging my knees. I didn't deserve to be treated this way.

Kathryn ran up to me and panted. "Aaliyah..."

I just cried. I didn't care that she was there.

"Oh, honey." She sat down next to me and hugged me.

I hiccuped and continued to cry. "Why do I have to be different color?"

"Aaliyah, sweetie, it's alright. You're unique. You're special. Just because you were born a different color, doesn't mean that you shouldn't be treated nicely." My sister gently caressed my hair.

"But the kids don like me."

"Don't care about the other kids. They don't see how beautiful and special you are." She kissed my forehead.

I wiped my tears away and sniffled. "You right, Kathy. And the two girls seem to like me."

"Yep." She smiled.

Belle walked over to us. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Kathryn told her.

"Alright." She kissed both of us and walked away.

"Aaliyah, I love you just the way you are." Kathryn picked me up.

I kissed Kathy's cheek. "I love you, Kathy."

"I love you too. Now let's go back to those kids."

Kathryn carried me back to them. The two girls seemed to have kicked Gabriel out.

I spent a couple of hours playing with them, talking to them, and having fun with them.

Even though I appeared different, Adam and Belle still loved me as their little girl and would continue to do so. It was not how I was outside, but how I was inside that mattered to them, to the whole castle actually. People saw me there as a kind and amazing little princess, and I couldn't wait to share more amazing memories with them as the years go by.


	10. A Dance With Daddy

Chapter 10: A Dance With Daddy

I eagerly ran throughout the castle to find some paper for me to draw. I was in a really good mood to draw today. Even though I'm not a really good drawer, I still like to do it. Drawing is fun for a small baby/toddler like me. My little legs kept on running down the halls. I then bumped into someone. I fell down.

Cogsworth rubbed his head before looking down at me. He gasped. "Oh, my goodness! Are you okay, princess?" He immediately picked me up.

I giggled. "Yes, Coggy! I okay!"

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I don't want you getting hurt. Why are you running in the castle anyway, my dear? Your daddy doesn't want you doing that."

I frowned. "Sorry, Coggy. I want to find some paper so I can draw."

"You want to draw, hmm? Well, I definitely know where the paper is. Want me to take you there?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." He started carrying me to the library.

When we arrived at the library, Cogsworth found a stack of papers on a table.

"Aha! There they are!" he said.

"Yay! You found them! Thank you, Coggy!" I got down from his arms and went over to the table.

He giggled. "No problem, Aaliyah."

Lumiere entered. "Hey, Cogsworth. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just showing Aaliyah where the papers are since she wants to draw," he answered.

Lumiere looked at me. I was about to draw my picture.

"The princess is quite a delight. I'm so glad that Belle and the master decided to adopt her. She's... she's like a niece to me."

"Me too," Cogsworth said. "I'm glad that she's apart of our family. I like it when she calls me 'Coggy'."

Lumiere giggled. "Aww, me too. Do you think that Belle and the master would allow us to be her uncles?"

"Lumiere! Of course they will! They've known us for a couple years now!"

"I know, mon amie, but I'm a little nervous. I don't even know if Aaliyah even _sees_ us as uncles."

"She loves us to death, Lumiere. Do you even know how many times she has given us hugs and kisses?"

"Nope. Oh, wow... I guess she does really care about us."

"And we care about her." Cogsworth placed an arm around him.

I hummed to myself as I concentrated on my picture.

"Do you think we're down to being uncles?" Lumiere asked.

"I think so. I believe that we could do a good job being uncles. She's really attached to us, besides her being attached to her parents and Maurice," Cogsworth replied.

Lumiere took a deep breath in. "Alright. When should we tell the big news?"

"At dinner time. That's when Belle and the master announced their news on them adopting Aaliyah and Kathryn," Cogsworth said.

"Good idea, Cogsworth. Oh, I really hope Aaliyah accepts us as uncles." Lumiere looked at me again. I was busy with my picture.

"Me too, Lumiere. Me too."

* * *

"Aaliyah?" Belle called, walking down the hall.

Mrs. Potts walked up to her with a pile of blankets in her hands.

"Oh, Mrs. Potts? Have you seen Aaliyah?"

"I believe I saw her in the library, love," she replied.

"Okay, thank you." Belle walked to the library.

Meanwhile, in the library, I was almost done with my picture. I just had to color it.

"There you are, honey. What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Making a picture. I almost done."

"Ooh, sounds nice. Can I see?"

"Not until I done, Mommy."

"Alright." Belle kissed my forehead. "If you need anything, come get me or Daddy." She walked out of the library.

I began on coloring my picture.

* * *

"Yes! I all done!" I exclaimed, holding up my picture. It mostly looked sloppy, since I was only 2-years-old. But I was sure my Mommy and Daddy would like it.

I walked out of the library to search for Mommy and Daddy.

Belle walked gracefully into the ballroom with a beautiful pink ball gown on with pink gloves. She was about to dance with her husband, Beast.

Beast was wearing the same formal attire he had on when he first danced with Belle. He smiled lovingly at his wife.

Belle smiled and placed her arm around Beast's offered arm. They both descended the stairs.

I entered the ballroom only to see them beginning to dance. I smiled and giggled at them.

They danced for about 10 minutes until finally seeing me.

"Oh! Aaliyah!" Belle said, walking to me.

"Hi, Mommy! I watched you and Daddy dance!"

"I bet you did." Belle stroked my hair. "Are you done with your picture?"

"Yes!"

"Let me see, hon." Beast walked up to me.

I showed them my picture. It was a kind of sloppy butterfly with blue wings with purple polka dots on them.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Belle kissed me.

"That's a really nice picture, sweetie." Beast cupped my face with his big paw.

I giggled. "Thanks! Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I dance with you?"

"Honey, of course you can!" he exclaimed.

"Yay!"

"Let me help you pick out a dress," Belle said.

It was a few moments later, and I came into the ballroom looking really beautiful. I wore a fluffed up purple ball gown with purple shoes that matched it. I also wore a big purple flower bow.

My daddy smiled at me. "Oh, my precious. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you!" I smiled big at him.

Beast then took me into his arms and carried me down the stairs. Sultan kind of blocked Beast and barked at us.

I giggled. "Sultan!"

The dog panted and wagged his tail.

Beast just chuckled and continued to carry me down the stairs. When he arrived at the ground, he placed me down on the floor.

"Just stand on my feet, Aaliyah," he said.

I did what he told me and held his paws.

Beast began to dance slowly, swaying back and forth. He also did a few moves, managing to not let me go.

I giggled as I felt my daddy and myself move. I liked that feeling.

Beast stared down at me, his blue eyes filled with love and content. He really loved me as a daughter.

I loved dancing with my daddy. It was really fun to me.

We continued to dance for about 15 minutes. When we were done, I got off of Beast's feet.

"That was really fun, Daddy! Can we do it again?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, honey, but dinner's gonna start soon," he replied.

"Okay. I guess I will play with Jake then!" I took off to play with Jake.

* * *

I was sitting at the dinner table, patiently waiting for my food. I was pretty hungry, but I didn't wanna throw a fit at the dinner table, so I just sat quietly.

Cogsworth whispered to Lumiere. "Should we tell them?"

"Yes, we should," Lumiere whispered back.

His friend nodded and he spoke up a little loudly. "Guys. Lumiere and I have some big news."

"What is it, Cogsworth?" Adam asked. He was turned back to a human again by Kathryn.

"Lumiere and I want to be uncles to Aaliyah. And Kathryn too, of course."

I gasped. Kathryn did too.

Belle and Adam looked at us. They smiled.

"So what do you say, girls?" Lumiere said. "Do you want us to be our uncles?"

"Yes!" we said simultaneously.

Everybody cheered at the dinner table.

I laughed and smiled hugely. This was a moment for me. I loved Coggy and Lumiere. They are family to me, but I didn't expect them to be uncles to me. Besides Mommy and Daddy adopting me, this was the best news ever.

"Well, it's settled then! We are now officially your uncles!" Cogsworth said proudly.

"Hooray!" Kathryn exclaimed.

Soon, our food arrived. We all started eating.

"Mmm! Dinner is good tonight!" Adam said.

"Why, thank you, master," Chef Bouche replied.

I continued to eat my delicious food. I then looked at Cogsworth and Lumiere, my new uncles, a bit. They were talking and eating. They were so blessed to have Kathryn and me as their nieces. I was sure that as the years go by, they would continue to love and care for us until the end of time.


	11. Chipmunks

Chapter 11: Chipmunks

 **A/N: Happy Father's Day everyone! Go spend this day with your dad, uncle, grandpa, or other men in your family! :D**

It was another busy day at the castle. Servants all around were frequently getting called for by their master, or as known as my daddy, Prince Adam. The servants were totally used to helping around the castle, and helping Adam and Belle, and other people that needed help. So, it was not something new to them.

I was looking for somebody to play with. I walked around the castle, asking people if they could play with me, those people included my mama, my daddy, Kathy, Unca Coggy, Unca Lumiere, my grandpa, Maurice, Chip, and a few servants. Unfortunately, all of them were busy with stuff, so I went outside. I then saw my puppy, Jake.

"Jake!" I exclaimed. "Maybe he will play with me!"

I ran over to him. "Hi, Jake! Wanna play?"

Jake just gave me a huge yawn. He was tired.

"Oh... I understand," I said sadly.

Jake nuzzled me before going inside the castle to take a nap.

I sighed. "I have no one to play with." I looked down at my feet.

"Maybe I can go to the library to read a book." I went inside the castle and walked to the library.

* * *

"That was a good story," I said as I closed one of the children's books in the castle library.

My stomach then growled. "Tummy hungry. I want a snack." I got out of the chair.

Belle walked in. "Oh, hello, sweetie."

"Hi, Mama. I'm hungry."

"I'll see if Chef Bouche can make a snack for you." She patted my hair.

I giggled. "Okay, Mommy."

Belle smiled at me before walking away.

"Maybe I can go see Philippe while I wait for my snack," I said.

Philippe and Maurice moved into the castle when Belle and Adam got married. I was so happy they did because I loved them very much. Plus, the castle had this room that was really useful for Maurice to build his inventions in.

I began to run outside to the castle stables.

* * *

Philippe munched on the hay contently. The horse loved to eat. He had such a big appetite. This was probably the best part of his day, eating yummy food, but of course, daily visits from Belle, me, Kathryn, and other people in the castle was the number one best part of his day.

I went to him. "Hey, boy."

Philippe looked up at me and neighed happily. His tail began to swish back and forth.

I giggled and reached up to his nose.

Philippe lowered down to my height so he could be petted.

I gently petted his nose.

The horse whinnied softly in content.

I smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Philippe."

For some reason, I could understand what animals are trying to say. Like, I knew that they couldn't talk, but I just knew their thoughts and what they needed, and other stuff like that. I could say it was a power for me.

"I wish I could ride on you, but Mommy says I'm too small. Maybe when I'm older."

Philippe frowned a bit, but he understood. He nuzzled me.

I chuckled. "You a good horsie."

Philippe smiled. He then continued on with his snacking.

"I guess I'll see you later." I walked out of the stables.

I walked to a tree and sat down, my back against its trunk. I sighed, bored again.

"I wonder when my snack is gonna be re- Ow!"

An acorn suddenly dropped on my head. I rubbed my head.

"Ugh... What was that?" I looked at the ground and picked it up.

"Acorn?"

I looked up to see what was going on. I gasped. Two chipmunks were on the tree's branch, eating acorns.

One of the two chipmunks had brown fur, a light belly, chest, face, and a white muzzle. It also had a black little nose that was cute as a button. The chipmunk had one front tooth also. The other chipmunk had a similar body of its friend, but it had a red nose and two front teeth.

"Oh, hello there," I said softly.

The chipmunks stopped eating and looked down at me. They smiled and waved their little hands at me.

I giggled. They were so cute.

"My name Aaliyah."

The chipmunk with the black nose chirped.

"Your name is Chip? I have a friend named Chip in the castle!" I grinned.

Chip giggled and nudged his friend to introduce himself.

His friend chirped to me that his name was Dale.

"Dale. What a nice name. Nice to meet you. Nice to meet both of you."

Chip and Dale ran down the tree.

I smiled at them and gently petted them.

They both made a content sound, as like if they were cats purring.

I giggled again. They were sweet little chipmunks.

Chip then rubbed against my small hand, wanting to get petted even more.

Dale gave a look at Chip. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground. He pushed Chip out of the way. He wanted to get petted more too.

Chip made an angry noise at Dale. He pushed him out of the way too.

Dale growled a little. He made angry chirping noises at him.

The two then began to fight as if they were in a wrestling match.

"Woah, woah, woah, okay, guys. You both are being petted," I said.

They stopped fighting and looked at me guiltily.

"Aww, it's okay, guys." I picked them up.

They both nuzzled my cheeks.

I laughed. "Hey, that tickles!"

Their little tails wagged. I happily felt them.

Belle then came outside. "Aaliyah, your snack is ready. Oh, who are these two cuties?"

"Hi, Mama! They are Chip and Dale! I met them not too long ago."

Belle lowered down to my height. "Aww. They sure are cute."

"They are." I petted them.

Chip and Dale chirped happily.

Belle giggled and petted their little heads.

I placed them down carefully. "Okay, guys, I gotta go inside now. It snack time."

The chipmunks hugged my legs and whimpered. They didn't want me to leave.

I looked at my mama with my sweet, brown eyes. "Mama?"

She chuckled. "Oh, alright. They can come inside the castle. But they can't make a mess."

"Don't worry, Mama. They will behave. Right, guys?"

They replied by simply nodding their heads.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Belle walked to the castle doors.

I picked up Chip and Dale and followed her. I was glad that my new chipmunk friends were able to come inside the castle with me.

I walked towards the kitchen, the pitter patter of my little feet making noise.

A few servants smiled or waved at me and Belle when we walked past them.

As soon as I went into the kitchen, Chip and Dale's noses went up and down, adoring the scent of my snack.

I looked at my snack on the table. "Woah!"

It looked more like a meal than a snack. I had a grilled cheese sandwich with a glass of chocolate milk, grapes, strawberries, graham crackers, pretzels, and apple slices.

"Oh my. T-that's a lot of food," I said.

Belle giggled and placed me in my high chair. "Well, I'm sure your little chipmunk friends won't mind eating some of your snacks."

I looked at Chip and Dale, who tied little napkins on their necks.

I also giggled. "I do need help eating it."

The chipmunks wagged their tails happily. The three of us began to dig into our snacks.

* * *

Dale hiccupped. He patted his rounded belly happily. He was so full, that he couldn't move. Well, both of the chipmunks actually. Their napkins that were around their necks were taken off after they have finished eating.

I looked at their bellies and chuckled. "You guys are full."

They nodded their heads at me and lied down on their backs on the table, full and happy.

"Silly chipmunks." I smiled.

Belle entered the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie. How was your snack?"

"Delicious! I'm glad Chip and Dale helped me finish it."

Belle looked at the chipmunks and smiled. "I can tell they had a lot of food."

"They did." I gently rubbed Chip's belly with my finger. He giggled.

"How about later you three can play together?" Belle said.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

Chip and Dale groaned, not even wanting to think about playing right now. Their tummies were just too full of food.

* * *

The outdoors were filled with me laughing as I ran away from Chip. We were playing tag right now, and Chip was it.

Dale ran as fast as he could away from his best friend.

I was so busy running away from Chip, that I didn't even notice a rock in front of me. I tripped.

The two chipmunks immediately ran to me, worried.

My knee started to hurt. I didn't have any scratches or bruises, thankfully. I was starting to feel pain though. Tears formed in my eyes.

Chip and Dale were so sweet. They kissed my boo boo.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away. "T-thanks, guys. I feel better already."

Kathryn came outside and went up to me. "Hey, sis." She then saw Chip and Dale. "Oh, hello there."

"Hi, Kathy. These are my new friends, Chip and Dale."

They both did this cute little bow to her, trying to be respectful since she was a princess after all.

Kathryn giggled. "How adorable." She rubbed their heads.

"Yeah. Wanna play tag with us?"

"Sure! Who's it?"

"Chip is," I answered.

"Okay. Let's play!"

The four of us had a great time playing tag together. It was fun to play games with Kathyrn in general, but it was even more fun with two fun-loving chipmunks.


	12. Best Friends

Chapter 12: Best Friends

Chip came over to my nursery one afternoon to see if he could play with me. We were known as really playful kids in the castle. Chip enjoyed playing with me, and I enjoyed playing with him. He was really fun to play with. The former teacup really didn't have anyone else to play with, except for Jake, Sultan, and Kathryn. Sometimes Belle if she was not busy. He didn't care about not having many friends to play with because all he needed was me, his girlfriend. Chip cared about me deeply, and he would play with me all day and all night if he could.

I was playing with my teddy bear. He was sat up against a yellow chair. A yellow hat sat upon his brown head, and on that hat was a beautiful little yellow flower that matched perfectly with it. It was a really special "event." Him, my pink stuffed cat, my duckie plush, and I were all having a tea party. We are all seated in yellow chairs. The chairs surrounded a small yellow table with flowers on it. Each of the guests had to wear a hat, so I picked out hats for them. My cat plush was wearing a purple hat, and my duckie plush was wearing an orange hat. I myself was wearing a pink hat. On the table, there was a teapot that looked similar to Mrs. Potts, and there were matching tea cups. We all had teacups in front of us. There were also some chocolate chip cookies situated in the middle of the table beside the teapot.

"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Teddy?" I asked my teddy bear.

I reached my small hand out to my teddy bear. I made him nod.

"Okay." I poured some tea into his cup.

"You very welcome, Mr. Teddy." I smiled.

I then noticed my duck trying to take a cookie without asking. I gasped and quickly took the plate of cookies away.

"Mr. Duckie! No steal cookies! Ask first."

I put the cookies down on the table. "There we go. Yes, you can get a cookie."

Chip watched me playing and smiled. "Oh, she's so wonderful."

I giggled and drank a bit of my tea, holding my pinky finger up. I wasn't aware of my boyfriend watching me.

Chip watched me for a few more minutes before deciding to come into my room. "Hey, Aaliyah."

"Hi, Chippy." I smiled at his presence and slightly toddled over to him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chip grinned and stroked my puffball on my head.

"Me and my toys are playing tea party. Wanna join?"

"No thanks. I came here to ask you if you would want to play tag with me."

I thought for a moment. I turned my brown head over to the tea party, then back at Chip. I stared at Chip's beautiful blue eyes for a moment. Then I looked back at my tea party again. It was kind of a difficult choice for me. I wanted to resume playing tea party, but at the same time, I wanted to play tag with Chip. I realized I didn't play with Chip today yet, so I decided to put my tea party on hold.

"Okay, I can play tag. I'll keep playing tea party later."

"Great!" He hugged me.

I hugged him back. I comfortably laid my head on Chip's shoulder, taking in the hug. I would fall asleep with Chip's warm hug. It felt so comfortable.

Chip broke away from the hug.

"So who's it?" I asked.

Chip quickly tagged me on my arm. "Tag! You're it!" He took off. I could hear him laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" I ran after him.

Chip ran as fast as he could from me. He carefully dodged around the servants who came in his way.

He looked back to see if I was running after him. He didn't see me. He smiled when he didn't see me.

Cogsworth walked towards Chip's way. He saw Chip looking back while running at the same time, which was really dangerous, as he couldn't see who was in front of him.

"Hey, Chip! Watch out!" he warned.

"Huh? Oof!" Chip bumped into Cogsworth's belly. He fell down on his bottom.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Cogsworth helped Chip up.

Chip rubbed his bottom. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You really shouldn't be running in the castle, Chip. You might break something."

"I'm sorry, Cogsworth. Me and Aaliyah are playing tag."

"Well, you should play outside." Cogsworth crossed his arms.

Chip looked back again to see if I was coming. He didn't see me.

He turned back to Cogsworth. "But, Cogsworth, Aaliyah might be looking for me. I don't see her chasing after me. If I go outside, she might think I'm still inside the castle. Besides, the castle is really big."

Cogsworth sighed. "You're right. You may play inside, but please don't make a mess."

"I won't! Thank you, Cogsworth!" I took off.

Cogsworth shook his head. "Kids."

I stopped running and panted. "Chip? Chippy, where are you?" I looked around.

Belle looked up from her book to see me. "What are you looking for, Aaliyah?"

I turned to my mommy. I then noticed Mrs. Potts sitting across from her.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, Chippy. Have you seen him?"

"No, sweetie, I haven't," Belle answered.

"We are playing tag."

"Oh, tag. What a fun game," Mrs. Potts said.

I nodded in agreement. "I go keep looking for Chippy now." I ran off.

"She's so cute," Mrs. Potts told Belle. "She still thinks Chip is her boyfriend."

Belle giggled. "Yeah. She's such a sweet little girl. I'm glad to have her as my daughter." She sipped on her tea.

"Maybe Chippy's at Dada room." I ran to the stairs and ran up them.

I went to the door and knocked on it.

Prince Adam looked up from his book when he heard me knocking on the door. He went up from the bed and walked to it. He opened it. "Oh, hello, Aaliyah."

"Hi, Dada!" I hugged his leg. "Have you seen Chippy?"

Dada came down to my height. "No, I haven't, sweetheart. I was in my room reading." He squeezed my pot-bellied stomach gently.

I giggled at that. "Okay, Dada. I'll keep looking." I was about to walk away, but I stopped when I heard my daddy's voice again.

"I'll help you look for him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can take a break from reading." He placed the book down on his bed.

"Thank you, Daddy." I smiled and reached my little arms up.

Prince Adam picked me up and kissed me on my chubby cheek. "Let's go find him."

* * *

Chip walked into the den. "Maybe she decided to give up."

"Oh, hello, dear," Mrs. Potts said. "Aaliyah came in here not too long ago. She was looking for you."

"I know. I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she gave up or she's still looking for me. Either way, I'm done playing tag."

"Would you like some tea?" his mother asked.

"Yes please, Mama." He walked over to her.

Some minutes have passed, even though it felt like hours to Chip.

Chip sighed. "What if she never finds me?"

"Don't lose hope, love." Mrs. Potts picked him up and sat him down on her lap. She gently caressed his blond hair. "I'm sure she'll find you."

"There he is!"

Chip heard me yell. He saw me. "Aaliyah!"

"Me and Daddy found you!" I giggled from his arms.

"We sure did." Adam stroked my hair.

Chip excitedly got out from his mother's lap.

Adam placed me down on the ground. He saw us hug each other.

"Awww," everyone in the room cooed.

"I stopped playing tag, Aaliyah. I'm sorry. I was worried you couldn't find me."

"It okay, Chippy." I turned to Belle. "Mama, can you make me and Chippy lemonade?"

"Sure, hon." She got up from Adam's chair. She placed her book down on the chair before starting to walk to the kitchen. She kissed her husband's cheek as she walked past him.

"Dearie, you still think Chip's your boyfriend?" Mrs. Potts smiled.

Since Christmas, Mrs. Potts and everyone at the castle thought that we were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. They thought they were just playing. But we were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Why would they think we were playing? Chip was my real boyfriend.

"Mrs. Potts, what you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

She just chuckled. "You're still playing that game, are you?"

"What game?"

"You guys are playing boyfriend and girlfriend," she answered.

Chip and I exchanged glances.

"Uh, Mama, we aren't playing. We are actually boyfriend and girlfriend," Chip told her.

"Yeah," I said.

Mrs. Potts face looked like we did something totally dangerous. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Chip held my hand.

Mrs. Potts looked completely shocked. She looked at us for a minute before saying, "Chip, Aaliyah. You are way too young to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It's for older people."

I frowned when she said that. I loved Chip with all my heart. I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

"But Mama, I love Aaliyah," Chip said.

"I know you do, dear, but you still can't be her boyfriend. You're too young. Maybe in the future, you'll be her boyfriend, but for now, you two can still remain friends."

I looked at Chip and hugged him. "Mrs. Potts, can he be my best friend?"

"Of course he can. There's totally nothing wrong with being best friends." She smiled.

"Yay! Thank you, Mrs. Potts!" I hugged her stomach.

"Oh, you're welcome, love." She returned the hug and caressed my hair.

"We are now best friends, Aaliyah." Chip smiled at me.

"Yeah!" I giggled.

Kathryn came up to us. "Hey, guys."

"Sissie!" I hugged her tightly.

Kathryn looked down at me and grinned. "Mom told me to tell you guys that the lemonade is ready."

"Okay. I'm thirsty. Come on, Chippy." I held his hand and we both walked to the kitchen.

Kathryn followed us to the kitchen. Even though Chip and I were not girlfriend and boyfriend anymore, we were still friends. Best friends in fact. I might even include my sister, Kathryn, as my best friend too. We were sisters, but that doesn't mean we couldn't be best friends too. Nonetheless, having two best friends is better than having one best friend.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note

 **Hey, guys. Happy late Thanksgiving. I just want you guys to know that I'm currently working on chapter 13. Life has been busy. For Thanksgiving, I was busy spending time with my family, but I worked on the next chapter. As for my other stories, I'll try to write new chapters for them on Christmas break or at the beginning of 2019. I feel really guilty for not posting my stories. It makes me have anxiety and stress. I know I'm not the best writer, but I try to write good and entertaining stuff for you guys. I like writing, even though I don't update my stories frequently. Please understand that I have school and a life. School definitely gets in the way of writing my stories, so I might not upload chapter 13 this month, even though I tried. If I don't post the new chapter by Friday, then I'm sorry. I'll try to upload the chapter on Saturday or sometime in December. Those of you who have been reading my other stories and waiting for updates, thank you so very much. You don't know how much it means to me that I enjoy people reading and reviewing my stories. It makes me feel great about myself. I hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving and a good Thanksgiving weekend. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time.**


	14. A New Holiday

Chapter 13: A New Holiday

I cuddled against my daddy, sucking my thumb. He was reading a story to me called "Alice In Wonderland." The story was new to me, and I was loving every part, every word read to me. It was so interesting to me. I felt like I was related to the little girl since she had a curious personality. I did too. Plus, I wondered what it would be like to be in Alice's shoes. The crazy adventure started with Alice falling down the rabbit hole to follow the white rabbit, and it all lead to there. The weird things that she saw were things that people would see in dreams. Like, a cat that would disappear and then reappear, a caterpillar that smokes, and other surreal stuff. Alice even got to grow really big like a giant and then shrinking down really small like an ant. Alice's big adventure was really exciting to me, and I wished I could've got on it with her.

"Then Alice and her big sister went home. Alice was still thinking about her crazy dream," Beast read to me.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the story, honey." Beast stroked my hair.

I smiled at him. I then got down from his lap. "I play with Jake now." I ran off to find Jake.

Beast chuckled, and he got up to get a drink of Mrs. Potts' famous tea.

* * *

Belle sighed in content as she got off of Philippe. They had just taken a good, one hour ride. On most days, the princess would take Philippe out for some exercise, and they would always enjoy it.

Belle stroked her horse's nose tenderly. As she looked into Philippe's brown eyes, she thought how well she raised him. He was the horse he was now, and he wouldn't be healthy and in good shape if it wasn't for Belle. Some horses would be neglected and get left behind because of their owners being too lazy to do anything for them, or that they didn't get them the proper love and nutrition that they needed. Belle was the perfect example of a great horse caretaker, and if someone would to give out a prize to who the best horse owner would be, it would definitely be Belle. Her love and compassion was a wonderful gift to Philippe.

Philippe grinned at her touch, and he leaned forward, wanting to get more lovely strokes.

Belle giggled. "Okay." She ran her long fingers through Philippe's soft, brown coat. She felt Philippe shiver in excitement. She immediately knew he was in a relaxed mood.

She took her hand off the horse before picking up a basket. "I'm gonna pick berries now, okay? They're for Adam. I know how much he loves berries, especially strawberries. They are his favorite fruit."

Philippe nodded. He then went to go get a drink of water, feeling thirsty from all that running.

Belle went off to the part of the garden where it had a lot of bushes filled with berries on them. The berries came with different varieties, like, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, you name it.

She began picking the strawberries first since they were Adam's favorite. She decided to do this little task because she respected Adam for all he's done for her. She wanted to reward him with a treat for payback. They had been married for almost three years now. Adam had always cared about her feelings, and would always worry about her safety. Even if Belle would have just a small cold, he would go out of his way to make his wife feel better. Also, since he was the master in the castle, he would often be busy with a lot of things. Giving him those sweet berries was the least she could do to him.

As she was beginning to fill the basket, her hazel eyes suddenly widened. The one thing that she just realized had started to pop up in her head. She picked up her left hand and placed it over her mouth in shock. The young woman looked down at the berries for a second, then looked up.

Philippe trotted up to Belle, worrying about her. He nudged her gently, his neigh hinting worry.

Belle felt the touch, and she pet his head. "I'm fine, Philippe, it's just that I'm now realizing that today is the anniversary of when I broke the spell."

The horse just smiled. He licked her face, showing affection.

Belle reacted with a lighthearted giggle. She quickly wiped off the slobber.

"How can I forget, Philippe?" she asked with a little anger in her voice. "Today is a special day. A few years ago, my husband was a beast, and he was displayed as selfish, rude, and unkind. Then fortunately, I came in his life to teach him how to be kind and good. I also taught him how to read, which is why he reads every day. Of course, it took some time for him to change his actions, but it was a good thing. I couldn't break the spell in just one day. Time was there so he could learn his mistakes and change his attitude. Gosh, if I haven't arrived at the castle, Adam would never learn how to love, he would never learn how to read. He wouldn't even have friends who love him. I'm so glad I came to this castle, Philippe. My life is so much better now than almost three years ago."

Philippe, being the good horse that he was, listened to every single word that came out of her mouth, and he nuzzled her lovingly. He understood her love for the beast, and he wondered if anyone in the castle remembered the anniversary.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Philippe. I'm just a little upset that I forgot what today is," she told him.

Philippe was not mad, so he nodded, showing her that he was not angry at her. He then went back into the castle stables.

Belle continued on her berry picking. "At least, I can celebrate the day with these berries I'm gonna give to Adam."

Jake came out of the castle, running to where Belle was. Belle looked at the puppy. "Hey, Jake." She bent down and scratched behind his ears.

Jake wagged his tail before turning around. Kathryn was running to Jake. "Jake! You have to take your bath! Come on, boy!"

The puppy whined, and he hid behind Belle. Jake didn't like baths, much like Philippe.

"Aww, Jake. You don't wanna take a bath, huh?" Belle said softly. She stroked his fur gently.

Jake nodded. He nuzzled Belle's leg, and he shook when he saw Kathryn in front of him.

"Come on, silly pup. It's bath time. I know you don't like baths, but you need to get cleaned," she told him. She picked him up, sensing his fear. Kathryn gave him strokes to calm him down. Eventually, it worked.

"Hi, Mom. I see you have berries." Kathryn looked at the assorted berries in the basket.

"Yep. These are for your father. Hey, do you know what today is?"

"Uh... It's not Easter..."

Belle giggled. "Today is the anniversary of when I broke the spell."

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't really know..." Belle didn't have any plans on what they could today.

"Oh.. If you come up with anything, I bet it'll be fun," Kathryn replied.

"Yep." She smiled. Suddenly, an idea popped up in her head.

"Kathryn... What if today can be a.. holiday?"

"A holiday?" her daughter questioned.

"Absolutely, like, Christmas, Halloween.."

"New Years!" Kathryn blurted out.

Belle chuckled. "Yep. That too."

"As for traditions, I have to think up of some stuff that we can do. Some fun things," Belle said.

"Okay. Well, I better go now. Jake needs his bath. Bye, Mom!" Kathryn went back to the castle.

"See you later, honey!" Belle called.

* * *

A while later after berry picking, Belle headed back towards the castle. She had come up with one tradition, but that was not enough to make today a full holiday. She needed to come up with at least two more.

"Mommy's back," Beast reminded me.

I looked up from my teddy bear. A big smile spread across my face. "Mama!" I exclaimed happily. I ran clumsily to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she softly said. She picked me up, rocking me a bit.

Beast walked up to her. He gave her a peck on the cheek. He then noticed the berries that she was carrying.

"Those are some juicy looking berries you have there," he commented.

"Oh, thank you. They are for you." She grinned and gave him the basket.

"Aww, Belle... You didn't have to do this," he said, flattered.

"You're my husband. I love to do nice things for you." Belle kissed him on the lips.

"So do I, my love." He gently took her hand and kissed it on the top of her white, smooth skin.

I giggled. Kids would normally get grossed out on their parents doing lovey-dovey stuff, but I liked it when they do that kind of stuff. It was interesting to watch.

"Hey, do you know what today is?" Belle asked, hoping that her husband would remember.

"Oh, uh.."

Belle's smile quickly erased. She had hope that her own husband would remember, but she was wrong. Her hazel eyes lost sparkle, and they looked at the castle floor. She realized it was shiny. She assumed that Cogsworth cleaned the floors when she was picking berries.

Beast noticed his wife's reaction. He softly giggled. "Honey, do you really think I would forget about this special day? It's the day when you broke the spell."

"Really?" I asked. I looked up at my tall daddy.

He picked me up. "Yes, really." He kissed me.

"Oh, Beast," Belle chuckled. Her beautiful sparkle in her eyes had returned. "You need to stop scaring me like that. I was afraid that you would actually forget."

"Nonsense, Belle." Beast managed to pick one strawberry with his huge paw. He threw the small fruit in his mouth. "Mmm.." He savored the taste.

"I want one," I said to Belle.

Belle smiled, and she handed me a strawberry.

"Thank you," I answered cutely. I bit off a piece of it.

"I wonder if anyone else knows what today is." Belle looked around, seeing some servants doing their usual duties.

"You should ask them," Beast suggested.

"Okay, I will." Belle kissed me on my cheek before walking away.

* * *

"So, what traditions do you have in mind, Belle?" Lumiere the candelabra asked.

Belle, Beast, her friends, Kathryn, and I were in the den. Belle asked every one of the servants if they knew what day it was. Some of them knew what it was, and some of them didn't. For the ones who didn't know, Belle didn't really care. She just wanted an answer from them.

"I have a couple traditions that we can do," she told him.

"What is it?" I asked, moving anxiously in Kathryn's lap. She held me gently to keep me from moving.

"Well," she began, "we should make a special tree for the holiday, and we all thank the Enchantress for realizing how a monster Adam was becoming in the past. Think about it, if she had never placed the spell on Adam, then he would continue to be the spoiled, selfish, bossy, person that he was."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"True, true.." Cogsworth said.

I looked down at the clock. I giggled, stretching my little hands out to him.

Cogsworth turned around to look at me. He grinned, seeing how cute I was.

"Ah!"

Belle picked up Cogsworth and placed him in my arms.

I squealed and began to cuddle him.

The clock chuckled nervously, and he looked at Belle, who gave a small giggle of amusement.

"Ooh, a tree! Is it like a Christmas tree?" Chip the teacup asked.

"Kind of, but not really. We will decorate the tree, but it will be stuff that is only for this holiday," Belle answered.

"Cool!" I smiled.

"What second tradition did you come up with, Belle?" Lumiere asked.

"I'm thinking of having a festival outside the castle."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Chip bounced up and down in excitement.

His mother responded with a chuckle, finding her son's enthusiasm adorable. "Are the activities in the festival have to be related to the holiday?"

"No, it's just like a regular festival. Also, a third tradition recently popped up in my head," Belle added. "We could do a party inside the castle, but since we're already doing a festival, it's not really necessary to do a party in the castle. I mean, a festival is already a party."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Cogsworth commented, who was still in my little arms.

Belle gave him a bright grin. "Great! Does anyone else agree with me?"

Everyone in the room gave nods and "yeahs." Chip was a little hesitant at first, but he eventually agreed right after.

"Okay. Let's get ready for this holiday!" Belle exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

For the next hour or so, everybody was getting ready for the holiday. They made decorations and food, and Belle went out to go get a tree for the holiday, with the help of Philippe. Everyone was also setting up the festival outside. It was decorated with lights, balloons, streamers, and things that a festival would normally have.

I helped a little bit around the castle (mostly taste testing the food to make sure it was good). My older sister, Kathryn helped around a lot more than me since she was older. I mostly just watched the servants and my family help. I also played with Jake a bit to keep something on my mind. Chip didn't really help much either. He just played with me while we let the adults do more important stuff.

Mrs. Potts saw us and grinned. "When those two get older, they're gonna help us with the decorating."

Belle held Sultan, who was panting and wagging his tail. She patted his head. "Yep, definitely."

A while later, everyone in the whole castle was ready to celebrate. The interior of the castle was decorative, but not that decorative. It was not Christmas, so the castle didn't need to be creative with decorations and stuff. The castle had light decorations, like streamers and confetti.

"Okay, everyone," Belle called. "Let's all gather around the tree!"

Everyone came into the room and formed a circle around the tree. Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were all in their enchanted forms. They looked at one another and smiled.

Belle beamed down on them before looking at the gorgeous tree. She then felt a huge paw stroking her long, dark hair. She turned around to see her husband, Beast, smiling contently at her. The princess could see admiration in his bright blue eyes. Belle really couldn't thank the Enchantress enough for turning him into a beast. Of course, she was frightened at first and everyone in the village was terrified of him because of his then ugly looks and his cold heart. But he didn't know the true importance of love, kindness, and friendship back then. No one was there to teach him about politeness, kindness, gentleness.. the list goes on. All of those things changed the Beast's cold heart into a big, warm heart.

Beast held her slim hand for a moment, and Belle gazed down on Mrs. Potts, who was briefly talking to her son.

"Mrs. Potts?" Belle said softly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Mind if I go first?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. You can certainly go first." She gave the princess a loving smile.

"Thank you." She turned to the tree once again. Everyone was now ready for their princess to start talking.

"Enchantress, I just want to say thank you so much for realizing what my husband has had become in the past. You realized his personality and his actions back then, and you decided to punish him by turning into the beast I fell in love with. If it weren't for you, then Adam would still be spoiled and selfish to this day. He would not learn how to love, he would not learn how to be kind and generous, he would not learn how to read. Most of all, he would not have daughters who love him."

Kathryn blushed a bit at that statement. She was flattered that she had a mention in the speech. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a servant glancing at her, which made her look down at her shoes in slight embarrassment.

I looked up at my sister, noticing that she was looking down. I thought that she was sad about something, so I held her hand.

My sister turned her head to me. She grinned lovingly and stroked my hair. "I'm alright, sis. I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Okay," I replied before looking back at Belle.

"The village people are certainly not scared of him anymore, and they are considered his friends. He also has me, his wife. When I first met him, I was terrified of how he looked and how awful he was for putting my father in the dungeon. For seeing how coldhearted he was, my thoughts were, 'He's such a mean, rotten thing. How am I ever gonna be friends with him?' 'Oh, I wish I would never see him again!.' But as time went on, I taught him some of these elements he has now: kindness, loyalty, compassion, generosity, and gentleness. Oh, I could list the other words that describe him now, but of course, there's no time for that." Belle could hear Lumiere giving a small chuckle.

She went on with her speech. "I also taught him how to read, which he does now on a daily basis. Everyone should know how to read, even if they are too stubborn about it. Adam is more educated, way more educated, then he was back then, and I am proud of him for his reading. My husband has grown into the person he is now, and he wouldn't be in the state he's in now without you, Enchantress. He's such an amazing husband, and I can't wait to spend many more years with him. Thank you very much for everything."

The sound in the room was filled with the clapping of everyone's hands and cheering after that speech ended. It had affected them in a positive note.

A light blush appeared on Belle's cheeks as she looked at everyone giving her praise on her speech.

"That was beautiful, Mom," Kathryn said to her.

"Thank you, dear." She gently ran a finger through her short, blonde hair.

"Honey, that was wonderful," Beast complimented. "The Enchantress would be highly grateful for your speech."

Belle only gave a kiss on her husband's cheek. His face displayed a thank you.

The enchanted objects and servants all came up to Belle to compliment on her speech. She was a little overwhelmed, but she appreciated all the nice things they had said to her.

"Alright, who's next?" Cogsworth asked.

* * *

Everyone had finished saying their things to the Enchantress. Some of them were short, but others were long. Even I had something to say about her, but obviously, it was not long.

We were now outside where the festival was currently being held at. The festival was looking really nice and pretty. It had things that you would imagine what a festival would have: food, lights, streamers, etc. The enchanted forms were now in their human forms since Kathryn wished them to be humans by her blue rose. Most people were talking and laughing, and some people were just hanging out and eating. Many were enjoying the festival.

I toddled my way over to the food table, which was past my height since I was just a small two-year-old child. My small arm tried to reach to one of the small baguettes, but I simply couldn't do it.

Cogsworth saw me struggling. He walked over to me. "Need help, Miss Aaliyah?"

"Yes. Want bwead." I pointed a finger to the group of baguettes.

"Don't worry, I'll get a piece for you. Uncle Cogsworth to the rescue!" He grabbed the bread and handed it over to me.

I giggled. "You funny." I ate a small piece of it. I then saw Jake rolling around in the grass. My smile turned even bigger, and I ran over to him.

The puppy stopped rolling around when he saw me. There were some grass blades clinging onto his fur.

I only chuckled at the picture. I ate another piece of my bread.

Jake shook off the grass before bounding over to me. He stood onto his hind legs and placed his front legs on my belly, panting. He sniffed the bread hungrily. His bright blue irises stared at me, giving a begging look. He made a cute puppy dog face. He titled his head on one side and he whined. It was obvious that he wanted the bread.

Seeing that he wanted it, I broke half of it and threw it at him, which he caught. Jake happily ate the bread. His response to the light meal was a lick on the cheek.

I laughed. "You welcome!" I wiped the slobber off of my chubby cheek.

Mrs. Potts observed the adorable scene. She grinned at that.

Belle, who was talking to Adam for a moment, stopped talking for just a second to observe the festival. She was very happy to see all of the people having lots of fun at the festival. The princess saw certain scenes that were just a joy to watch. The parts were people talking and laughing, playing festival games, enjoying each other's company, and other things. She was very lucky that she came to this castle. If she wouldn't come, then she would still be living in that poor provincial life. The villagers would still be talking about how odd she was for reading, despite some of them that were still being judgemental after she broke the spell, but not all. Belle could feel some tears building up in her hazel eyes.

Adam looked at his wife. He immediately asked, "Are you okay, love?"

Belle wiped her tears away before gazing into Adam's eyes. "I'm okay, Adam. I'm just so blessed that I came to this castle in the first place."

Adam took Belle's hand and kissed its smooth surface affectionately. He gently patted it and replied, "Me too, Belle. Me too."

 ** _A/N: This chapter took a couple months to make because of school and stuff. Christmas is coming up, so this chapter can be considered as an early Christmas gift. Sorry, Guest that this chapter took too long to be published. I was just so busy with school. I hope you understand. Thank you guys for reading and your patience. As for my other stories, I'll try to publish a new chapter for one of them later on this month. If not, then it will be next year in January. Thanks so much for the favorites and follows on this story. It means a lot to me as a writer. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! Also, happy holidays! If you don't celebrate Christmas, have a nice day. :)_**


	15. A New Holiday Part 2

Chapter 14: A New Holiday Part 2

 **A/N: Since Guest wanted me to do this chapter, I decided to do it. I originally was not gonna write this chapter, but I wanted to do it anyway because of Guest. They wanted me to add a third tradition, so I granted their request. The first time that I read their comment about the third tradition, they didn't really say that they wanted that, just something else. So, I didn't place the tradition in the last chapter. So, here's a part 2. Also, I forgot to add Maurice in the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that. Despite his absence, he was there at the castle and at the festival. I just didn't write his part in it. Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and I hope you receive lots of gifts. If you don't celebrate the holidays, I want you to have an amazing day. Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year. :)**

Belle walked over to the dessert table since she was craving some dessert. She didn't have anything sweet to eat yet, so she had a bit of a sweet tooth for anything sweet. As soon as she arrived at the table, her eyes darted to many of the different varieties of foods and sweets. Her attention was mainly focused on the sweets, but since there was also food, her eyes couldn't help but just look at them, even though she just ate not too long ago.

There were so many sweets that you could name: cookies, cupcakes, tarts, pies, etc. For Belle, it was difficult to choose which one she wanted. There was just too many to choose from. Obviously, she wouldn't pick all of them because she would end up with a tummy ache. The day would end on an awful note if all she could remember was a tummy ache full of sugary sweets. She didn't want to picture herself lying in bed groaning and moaning from the horrible stomach pains. A stomach ache would go away for about a day or longer depending on what the cause of the pain would be. Belle loved to be active, and even though she loved to sit down and read a good book, she certainly didn't like being lazy. The princess was not known for being lazy anyway. On some days when it would be really cold, she would love to stay in bed and cuddle up with her husband. Staying in bed was huge boredom for her, except when she was reading books for most of the day, but she would eventually want to get up and move around.

"Hmm..." she thought. "What should I choose?"

Her hazel eyes looked at the delicious desserts once more. She realized that her mouth started to water. Time would fly by, and she still would've stayed in the exact same spot she was in now if she couldn't hurry fast enough to choose something. But Belle couldn't help it; the sweets looked so delicious to her. She then wondered if people would walk by to look at her just staring at the sweets decisively. A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks as the thought remained in her head.

"Okay, Belle," she told herself. "It's not that hard. Just pick one... or two... Oh, I'll just go with two."

Her mind was filled with the indecisive decision she would have to make sooner or later. She couldn't choose if she wanted a cookie or a cupcake or a pie or tart, or...

Belle was starting to get anxious a little. She felt a bit childish for getting worried over some sweets, but her cravings got the better of her.

"Oh, I can't choose. Alright, I'll just grab a cookie and a tart." Her hand started to reach out to the cookies, but she stopped.

"No, maybe..." Her hand moved to the pies. "No..."

I looked at my mommy at the table. I started to toddle my way over to her. I could hear my older sister yelling, "Aaliyah! I thought we were playing tag!"

"Wait!" I called out. I made my way to the table. "Mommy, what you doing?"

She gazed down at my small height. She smiled and said, "Oh, nothing. Mommy's just deciding on what dessert she wants."

I looked up before moving back a little to get a better view of the desserts. I could see a few things, like the small loaves of bread. "Can't weally see..."

Belle lifted me up. I could now see them perfectly. They looked so yummy that I started to lick my lips. "Mmm..."

Mommy grinned. "They look delicious, don't they?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. I then realized that she needed help on picking what dessert she wanted.

My dark brown eyes looked around before they focused on the plate of the soft, chewy chocolate chip cookies. Those cookies were my absolute favorites. I knew Mama loved them as well, so I pointed my little finger at them. "Cookies!"

"You want me to get a cookie?" she asked before saying, "Okay."

She grabbed one. "Mommy wants to get another treat. What should she get?"

It took about under a minute until I pointed to a plate of cupcakes.

"That's a wonderful choice. Thank you, my little helper." She kissed my hair before placing me down on the ground.

I giggled. "You welcome!" I ran off to go play that game of tag Kathryn had been wanting to play.

Belle grabbed a vanilla cupcake, and she walked back over to her husband. He noticed the treats in her hands. His eyes gave a spark of interest.

"Ooh, those look delicious," he said.

"They sure do. Do you want anything?" Belle asked.

"I'll get a strawberry tart. I'll get it myself since both of your hands are full." He started to walk towards the table.

As Belle watched Adam getting the tart, a thought suddenly popped in her head. She had an idea for a third tradition, and it would be inside the castle. She imagined the idea and what fun everybody would have.

"Yes! That's perfect!" she beamed.

"What's perfect?" Adam mumbled hence the tart in his mouth.

"Honey, I have this wonderful idea for a third tradition!" she excitedly told him.

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"We will have a ballroom dance! We haven't had a good dance in a while, and it'll be something that everyone will enjoy."

"Belle, that's a great idea! Oh, I remember our very first dance in the ballroom." He took her slender hand and twirled her around.

Belle giggled. "That was a night I'll definitely not forget. It was so romantic and wonderful."

"It sure was. Let's tell everyone the news."

* * *

Once Belle told them about the third tradition, everyone agreed on the idea. They were thrilled about having a ballroom dance.

Right now, they were getting ready for the dance. The women picked out beautiful dresses to wear, and the men wore pants and fancy shirts.

Kathryn was helping me get dressed. She grabbed a pretty light pink dress with matching shoes to wear. She also picked out a couple of bows that matched my dress and shoes.

I stared at my sister's light blue dress. It matched the outfit I was wearing, except it was blue. It looked satisfying to me.

"Pretty!" I pointed at her dress.

"Thank you, Aaliyah. You'll look so beautiful with this on." She walked to me with the dress.

I smiled hugely as she placed the dress on me. I then felt the two pink bows being attached to my hair.

"There. Oh, Aaliyah, you look so cute," she complimented.

I eagerly ran to the mirror. I saw my reflection. "Pretty!" I twirled around gracefully but stumbled clumsily a bit.

"Yep," Kathryn agreed. "You're a pretty girl."

"I weady!" I ran to the door and reached up for the doorknob, only to hear my sister yelling, "Wait!"

"What?" I turned to look at her.

"You forgot about your shoes!" She pointed at my bare little feet.

I lifted up my left foot, and I wiggled my toes. "Oh.." I giggled.

"Come here." She picked me up and carried me to the rocking chair. She sat down and placed the shoes on me.

"Now, since you forgot to put your shoes on, you deserve to be tickled," she said playfully.

I gasped, followed by a giggle. "No!" I quickly jumped off her lap and ran out of my room.

"Come back here!" Kathryn yelled. She ran after me.

I ran as fast as my little legs could. I frequently checked behind me to see if Kathryn was following me. I also did my best to dodge servants who were in my way.

I heard fastly paced footsteps coming my way. I ran to the ballroom where my parents were. I stopped next to Belle and I panted.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed while looking down at me. "Sweetie, why were you running?"

I was about the explain, but my sister just came into the room. She searched for me for a minute before seeing me with Mommy. I went behind her for protection.

"Hi, Mom." She walked up to her, pretending not to see me. "I'm looking for Aaliyah. I'm gonna tickle her because she forgot to put her shoes on."

Belle giggled softly. "Honey, you know how ticklish Aaliyah is. How about tickle her gently? Do you remember the last time you tickled her? She was throwing a laughing fit for minutes!"

Kathryn smiled, remembering the funny and happy memory. Although she loved to tickle me, she understood that I would laugh for a long time because of how ticklish I was. She decided to obey her mom.

"Yes, I remember. Okay, I'll give her a break this time, but I'll still tickle her."

I came out slowly behind Mama. "No tickle hard?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, I'm just gonna tickle you lightly."

"Kay!" I jumped up and down, my shoes clapping against the hard, solid ballroom floor.

I then felt Kathryn tickling my stomach gently. I squirmed and giggled in delight.

Belle watched the adorable scene before walking off to get ready for the ballroom dance.

* * *

The time had arrived. Everyone was at the ballroom all dressed up and ready to dance. Women were paired with men. I looked at the pairings, and that made me look at Chip. Everyone had a partner except for me and Chip. Well, Kathryn didn't have a partner either. The said young adult walked over to me.

"Hey, um, I don't have anyone to dance with me. Do you want to dance with me?" She looked at me, expecting an answer.

I looked at Chip again. I wanted to dance with my friend, but since my sister didn't have anyone, I would have to do the job to be that partner she wanted. Plus, she was my sister. I loved her with my all heart.

"Yes. I want to dance." I took her hand.

Kathryn beamed at my answer. She kissed my forehead, which I responded with a small chuckle.

"Mama?" Chip asked. "Where's Belle and the master?"

My ears picked up on what Chip said. I looked around for my mommy and daddy, but they were not there. They were the only ones who were not in the ballroom. Chip was right. Where were they?

"They're still getting ready, dear. Be patient." She lovingly stroked his hair.

"But Mama, I'm bored. Can I please have one dance? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" he begged his mother.

"Well... Oh, alright. Just one."

The boy's blue eyes lit up in excitement. "Yay! Thank you, Mama!" He hugged her stomach before running to me.

"Hi, Chippy!" I said.

"Hi, Aaliyah! I'm bored so... d-do you wanna dance with me?" He nervously scratched at the back of his neck. He never really danced with anyone other than his mama. So, he was pretty nervous to dance with me. I never danced with anyone else either, except for my Mama, Dada, and sissie.

"S-sure.." I felt my heart beat fast in my chest. I was just as nervous as Chip was.

Chip gulped. He was kind of hesitant to hold my hands, but he managed to do so with shaky little hands. I could feel his hands shake.

My own hands started to sweat a bit. I wondered if he could feel the sweat emerging out of them. I imagined many eyes staring at us as we were trying to prepare for our first dance. I didn't know if there were people staring at us, but I imagined it since we were kind of causing a scene. Two nervous children who were barely ready for their dance was enough to pay attention to.

Chip regretted dancing with me a little bit. He wanted to just turn around and go back, but he couldn't. He didn't wanna look like a buffoon if he couldn't dance with me. He just had to dance with me, no matter what.

The boy took a few breathing exercises. He then looked at his feet then back at me. "O-okay. I'm ready.."

I nodded. I started to shuffle my feet, which caused Chip to move as well. We moved in a circle, and it wasn't very pleasant. It looked like we were playing ring around the rosy more than dancing.

Chip attempted to twirl me around, but that failed. I ended up falling on my bottom. "Ouchie."

He gasped. "Are you alright?"

I got up and rubbed my owie. "I am now."

"Okay, let's continue."

For the next few minutes or so, we continued to do basic dance moves. We were clumsy here and there, but we weren't too bad. It was our first time dancing together, so we were not professionals like Mommy and Daddy. We tried to do the most popular ballroom dance moves. I learned a couple of dance moves from watching my parents. I stepped on Chip's feet a few times, and Chip stepped his foot on mine as well, but it was okay. We were just learning.

We decided that we were done with our dancing. I let go of Chip's hands. I saw him grin.

"You know, it was kind of fun, even if we did mess up," he told me.

"I agwee," I replied before hearing someone clap their hands. I turned around, and I saw that it was Kathryn.

"You guys did good!" she complimented.

Chip blushed. "Thanks, but we didn't do too good."

"It's okay. What matters is that you tried your best. You never gave up despite the accidents you had," she explained.

"You're right, Kathryn! And we had fun!" Chip said.

"You guys keep practicing. Practice makes perfect they say." She patted Chip's head.

Kathryn suddenly remembered something. She ran into her room and got out instantly. In her right hand was the blue rose she received from the Enchantress. She ran back to the ballroom. The girl walked up to Lumiere and Cogsworth. "Do you mind that I turn you into enchanted objects?"

"Not at all," Lumiere answered.

Kathryn smiled, and she wished them both to be enchanted objects. They quickly turned into them.

"I guess we'll be dancing together in our enchanted forms," Cogsworth commented.

"So, Maurice," Mrs. Potts said. "How do you like the holiday?"

"It's been great. I really liked making a small speech about the Enchantress, and I liked the festival. It was a really good idea for my daughter to plan this holiday," Maurice replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear. Although this holiday is not as good as Christmas, I still like it. Belle is such a blessing to have in this castle."

Maurice nodded before frowning. He sighed, his green eyes taking interest in his feet. Something, or _someone,_ was missing. There was this piece of the puzzle that was still missing from his life. He thought about that piece every day, and he wanted to retrieve it so badly, even though he couldn't. The man felt like he was about to cry, but he couldn't. The tears strongly emerged out of his grieving eyes a long time ago on that day. So he just couldn't cry again. He already experienced the melancholy moment. Maurice wished he was there to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. The past crept up on him at this very moment and every day of his life since that tragic day happened. Each day, the thoughts of his special someone played out as different scenes. Some were brief and he forgot about that thought after about a couple minutes, and some were just lingering in that brain of his. The poor man couldn't let go of that thought, even on the happiest of days. His special someone was too important to him, and she played a role in Belle's life since day one.

Mrs. Potts noticed the gloominess of her friend's face. She looked at his sad eyes and said, "What's wrong, love? You look sad."

Maurice ignored the woman for a few moments before briefly looking up at her and responded, "It's about _her_..." He cast off to the side, looking at Kathryn and I talking to each other.

"Oh..." she said softly.

None of them spoke, which produced a silent, awkward moment.

After about a minute, which seemed like hours for them, Mrs. Potts decided to break the silence. "Maurice, I know it's hard to lose someone you love. Trust me, I've been there. But you shouldn't let the past haunt you. Even though she's gone, you have lots of people who love and care about you. You have two beautiful grandchildren who are lucky to have a brilliant inventor as their grandfather. Belle loves you very much, and she appreciates you. Without you, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be who the person she is today. I know you miss her a lot, I miss my husband, too. Heavens, I think about him every day, but I don't let the past creep up and catch me. I think about the present and what grateful things I have today."

The old man's eyes hinted happiness a bit. He proudly lifted his head up, and a smile displayed on his face. "You're right, Mrs. Potts. Just like you, I think about my wife. Sometimes when I think about her, they would be fairly fast, and I would just go back to what I was doing or think about something else, but I would still have that one tint of regret. I knew that the Black Death was horrible, and I did everything I could to prevent her from getting the plague, but it still got to her. I knew my wife was eventually gonna die someday, but not at such a young age! Oh, why did the plague have to come and get her? Why couldn't it get me?" Maurice covered his eyes with his hands in shame.

Mrs. Potts sighed. "Maurice, Celine lived a blessed and healthy life. You were a great husband to her. She died knowing that you did your very best taking care of her. You were the best husband to her. Please don't talk like that. Celine is in Heaven now, and I bet she's looking over you every day." She then took his hands into hers. "Love, you have a wonderful life. You are very lucky that the plague didn't get you or Belle. Celine is happily living in Heaven, and that place is an amazing place to live in forever when you die. She's living a happy life there. She died with you by her side."

Maurice took a minute to process what Mrs. Potts said. Knowing that Celine is living in peace and that nothing would hurt her, it made him feel confident inside. That past was hard to forget, but he would have to learn how to get over it. The past was the past. No one could change it. His life was great. It wasn't like it was bad. He was fretting about the past; he couldn't let that get in the way of his life. He looked at the wise woman, his fears draining away. "I'm glad I have you as a friend, Mrs. Potts. You are the right person for advice." He hugged her.

"Awww, I'm glad I have you, too." She hugged him back.

I ran to Maurice. "Grandpa!" I hugged his round stomach.

"Hey, cutie!" He picked me up and gave me a kiss. "Ready to dance?"

"Yeah! I dance with Kathy!" I exclaimed with excitement in my voice.

"That's really good, sweetheart. I'm dancing with Mrs. Potts."

The castle's musicians suddenly began to play. It was a sign that Belle and Adam were about to arrive. The music was a beautiful orchestra that was in harmony and melody. The genre was just soft, classic ballroom music.

"Oh! Belle and Adam are about to be here!" Mrs. Potts cheerily said.

Maurice placed me down on the floor. I ran to Kathryn and held her hand.

Everyone's eyes gazed upon Adam as he entered the room from the top where the stairs were. His outfit was the same outfit that he wore when he had that first dance with Belle. He glanced down at everyone in the room. Excitement rose within him. He couldn't wait to dance with his wife.

Speaking of his wife, Belle happily came into the ballroom opposite from her husband. Her golden dress shone in beauty. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She smiled brightly at Adam with enthusiasm flashing in her hazel irises. She could feel her heart eagerly beating in her chest. Belle gently brushed her golden gloved hands against her dress, barely waiting to start the dance like a child barely waiting to open Christmas or birthday gifts. She grabbed her dress with both of her hands and lifted it up a bit. She gracefully curtsied to her husband.

Adam proudly lent a right arm to Belle, ready to walk downstairs and get straight into dancing. Belle wanted to grab his arm tightly and never let go, but she knew she couldn't do that. She would look silly. So, she nicely placed her left arm under her husband's shoulder. She could feel his shoulder tighten. The young woman felt safe and secure in the position she was in now.

Belle nodded to Adam, signaling that she was ready to go down. He only replied with a smile before carefully going downstairs. Sultan the dog ran up to them and happily barked. His front paws leaned up against Adam's legs; he happily wagged his tail. Jake noticed Sultan, and he too ran up the stairs to them. He jumped up and barked at Belle, wanting attention.

The couple giggled at their silliness. Ah, it was just like their special night. Belle gave Jake a quick pat on the head. Her husband did the same with Sultan's. When the dogs ran back down the stairs, the two continued to walk down the steps. Their feet met the floor.

They walked over to the middle of the room as eyes cast upon them. Belle's arm broke away from Adam's. Their hazel and blue eyes locked in. The married couple saw love and pride within each other's eyes; those were the exact same eyes they had when they first danced on the same ballroom floor. They didn't say anything. They let the moment express itself without words, and it was beautiful.

Without any hesitation, Belle grabbed Adam's strong hands. The music changed into a slow, gorgeous ballroom dance song. They started to do a basic, but elegant foxtrot dance. The dance was parallel to the melody that the musicians were playing; it was satisfying. Their hearts both beated fast with nostalgia and admiration, added with a sparkle in their contrasting eyes. Belle placed her head on her husband's chest as they danced, hearing his excited heartbeat. With her smaller hands still in his big ones, she gently closed her eyes, relaxing them. They still danced despite that.

Kathryn smiled at them. "Aww, so cute," she gushed. The girl then looked over to the people who were watching Belle and Adam. The two was the center of attention.

After they had enough of watching them, they got ready to dance themselves. Kathryn wanted some of the dancers to be enchanted objects so they could be equal with Lumiere and Cogsworth. She didn't want the two to feel like they were the only enchanted objects in the ballroom. She quickly asked the people if they could be enchanted objects, and they politely accepted her question. They turned into enchanted objects in a heartbeat.

All of the people danced to the music. They were paired up with each other. Women danced with men, well except for Lumiere and Cogsworth. They decided to dance with each other for fun, much to Fifi's disappointment. Lumiere gave her a look that told her to not fret. Fifi took this as a sign that he would soon dance with her.

I danced with my sissie. I placed my little feet on top of her longer ones. My small hands met with hers. She danced in a circle, which made me laugh with delight.

With Belle and Adam, they danced to the most popular ballroom dances. They also made up some dance moves, which made the tradition even more fun. Their love for each other seemed to ignite as they danced gracefully across the ballroom floor. Of course, their love was already strong, but it made it stronger when they danced. It made their connections powerful with the strengths and love of their dancing put into them.

Adam twirled Belle around, making her golden dress swish around in a satisfying motion. He then grabbed Belle's waist and picked her up. The prince swiftly twirled her around, making her laugh loudly.

"Oh, Adam!" she exclaimed.

He only chuckled as he placed her down. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you looked?"

"Yes. Many times, Adam," his wife responded.

"I know that. You look beautiful every day." He stroked her ponytail.

Belle blushed at his compliment. "And you look handsome every day. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled softly. "Mi amour." He kissed her fully on the lips.

Belle grabbed his face and took in the kiss. Both of their eyes closed as they enjoyed their kiss.

I watched my parents kiss. I smiled before suddenly noticing something. I saw something that was glowing outside the balcony. My focus on dancing disappeared immediately. I slowly walked my way over to the doors.

The glow became brighter each time I took a step towards the doors. When the brightness occurred stronger, I covered my eyes. I couldn't afford to take any more steps.

"Sis?" Kathryn noticed my absence. She then spotted me and the bright glow.

"Everyone, look!" she gasped. She pointed her finger to the balcony doors.

Everybody heard her shout. They turned to the doors. Their pupils shrunk as they saw the bright glow emitting from the doors.

Right before their eyes, the Enchantress appeared. The doors opened, and she floated into the room. No one spoke.

She just stared at everyone before she spoke. The beautiful being looked at everyone. The dresses that women wore and the fancy clothes that men wore seemed unique to her. It matched everyone's individual personalities, and it showed how different they were to each other. The world would be boring if people were the same. Being different was a great thing for everyone.

The Enchantress then looked at some of the enchanted objects. A small smile appeared on her face. She then spoke. "Thank you for participating on this holiday. This holiday shows that Belle is the one that has changed all of your lives for the better. She taught her love many important things, and he gained the personalities that he has now because of that. I turned her love into a beast for a reason. His selfish and cruel former self got the better of him. I decided that he needed to be punished because of that. So, I turned him into a beast. He had to live with the change until he has learned to love. Thankfully, he has found that special love." Her eyes took notice on the couple, who were holding hands. Belle was truly a blessing to him. She then continued. "I want to thank Belle for creating this unique holiday. It was really smart of you to think of that idea. I'm sure many of you are enjoying it. Have this holiday be celebrated for many more years."

A glow came out of her hands. Presents started to appear magically. She gave them to everyone standing in the ballroom. She wanted the holiday to be a little more special to them. What better way to add a nice little touch to the holiday than presents?

They happily caught them, and they showed their appreciation by thanking the Enchantress.

I looked at the small gift in my hands. I studied it a little before looking up at the Enchantress. "Thank you!"

She nodded her head, accepting all the thank yous she had gotten. "I must be going now. You all enjoy the rest of this holiday."

That same glow began to surround her. In a few eye blinks, she was gone.

After she disappeared, chatters broke out across the room.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Chip exclaimed.

"It sure was, dear." She kissed him affectionately on the forehead before turning to Maurice. "Tea?"

"Gladly."

The ballroom was now filled with chattering and happy people. A few of them were still dancing, but most of them mainly talked and enjoyed themselves.

This day had been special to everyone. They were sure they would not be forgetting it for many years to come. This new holiday would for sure be celebrated every year. The holiday would certainly not beat Christmas, but it was still a memorable holiday that showed how a girl managed to break the spell. Her past life was filled with judgy people who were confused by the way she was different from everyone else. On top of that, people thought that her father was crazy, and they didn't even bother to appreciate the inventions he created with thought and hard work put into it. But on that fateful day, her father was missing. Belle went to the castle. She did the right thing by deciding to open the door. Her life changed by just simply walking in the castle, not knowing that her special someone was in there, which happened to be a beast.


End file.
